Your Typical College Love
by sunita92
Summary: Tifa ain't no regular teenager. After school, she has to rush off to her job. Because of her lack of activity in school, Tifa blends in the crowd like everyone else unlike Cloud who stands out due to his charming looks. But what happens if this caught Cloud's interest once he saw her at her working place which she shouldnt be there? Stay tuned to the epic love story(:
1. Chapter 1

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**My first story so please kindly review to make me happy on my progress thanks! Do take note that the story does not takes place in Japan. I decided to set it up as New Yorker's style^^**

**Chapter 1**

Winter break is finally over. Today is the first day of school for another year. What a total drag! Don't get me wrong. I do not totally hate school but hey which teenagers like school in a whole? I dragged myself out of bed and went to take a shower. While brushing my teeth, I could not help but looked at myself in the mirror noticing how my black fine hair has grown longer. Maybe I should cut my hair after school today if I have the time? Oh wait no! I just forgot for a minute that I have to work after school today, no wait, scratch that, actually practically every day.

Yes hi, my name is Tifa Lockheart and I am 18 years old. I stay alone, because my parents have died since I was ten years old. Oh don't worry, they didn't really left me behind ALONE. They left their will so practically all their money came to me and when I was legal to work which it was 14 years old, I decided to stop using their money and keep it for emergency instead and work to pay off the rent, school fees and expenditures off.

Oh dear look at the time! It is 7.15am! Shit I better get going or not I'll be late for the opening ceremony. I grabbed my bag, head out of my room and grabbed two pieces of bread before leaving my apartment. I jogged to the train station as I ate one of my bread. Since it was the rush hour period so I practically got squeezed in the bloody train! How I wish I am rich enough to have my own vehicle…. NOT! Once I reached my stop, I was so happy to finally breathe the fresh air again instead of people's fart or what not. I walked to school as I eat my other piece of bread with my backpack strapped to my back and I could see from far that students started to gather at the school gate already.

"Hey Tifa!"

I turned around as I stopped and saw Yuffie running towards me. You could say she's like my best friend around.

"Hey Yuffie."

When she caught up with me, we walked up to school together, catching up on various things and as we passed through the school gates, we could see various groups gathering around at the foyer.

We could see some of the kids driving in to park their cars. How lucky are they! Yuffie and myself were going into the school building when a thunderous roar caught everyone's attention including us.

"Oh, guess who is here. The almighty Cloud Strife. The famous bachelor in our school of all time."

I couldn't help but giggle at her comment.

"Well Yuffie, he is good looking after all. Look at the girls ogling over him right now."

Really, no kidding. After Cloud kicked the side stand of his bike down, he took off his goggles and this caused the girls standing at the side of the school building entrance to squeal.

Yuffie just gave a digusted look.

"Come one Yuffie, let's head off to class. We do not want to be late for the opening ceremony." I walked past her as I gave her a tap on her shoulder.

After Yuffie walked in the school building, I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder as if someone was looking at me. It must have been my imagination.

Little did Tifa knew, someone was actually stealing a glance of her as he got off from his bike.

* * *

Everyone was assembled in the school hall listening to the boring principal giving his speech. I could be using this time to take a nap! No one could care less. I could see some students were whispering to each other or either using their mobile phones. We were all standing like how soldiers report in. Who could tolerate that?!

When finally it is over, we were all dismissed and heading to the lockers to get our books for our first class. Yuffie was yapping away to me but honestly speaking, I was daydreaming.

"Hey babe, check that out. That chick is talking to mr bachelor. I am wondering if she's confessing to him or asking him out."

"I guess she is asking either one."

She was obviously rejected because I saw spiky shaking his head and then he walked away. Okay I am naming him spiky in my mind as it is much easier to say. I could see tears brimming at her eyes but luckily for her friends coming to her side to back her up or not I think she would of just explode into crying and then run away.

Yuffie and myself finally reached our course of destination and yes, our lockers happened to be beside each other.

"You know Tifa, I can't help but wonder if the bachelor does have a girlfriend." Yuffie spoke as she was reaching out for her books in her locker.

"Well you know Yuffie, even if he did, honestly I do not give a damn." I replied as I was reaching out for my books as well.

"Oh come on Tifa, aren't you abit curious? You did say he is handsome after all." Yuffie looked at me as she closed her locker shut.

Oh dear. Why did my friend remember that?

"Well take it this way, if I were to say Jason Statham is hot, doesn't mean I stalk him to the grounds to find out who is he dating right?" I retaliated as I shut my locker.

Did I even make any sense?

"You got a point there."

Thank god she accepted that ridiculous answer! As Yuffie made her way into the classroom, I felt it again, like how I felt this morning but when I look over my shoulder, I just saw students scattering around the locker area or making their way to the classroom. One word, strange.

Yuffie sat at the back so I decided to take the seat beside her which is beside the window. It is my favourite seat, away from the class and I get to be in my own world at times. As I spacing out to the board, a familiar face entered in. Oh wait, isn't that spiky? Spiky walked into our class and took a seat in the center.

"Yo Cloud, how's it hanging?" I believe that is Zack who came to talk to him seeing that he has been in our class several times. They were giving each other some handshake.

"Hey." Did he just reply his friend a hey?

"Yo Tifa, guess mr bachelor will be in our class from now on." Yuffie spoke while she scooted nearer to me.

"Okay class, please get seated. If you all realized, there are some new faces due to your results last year so please get comfy and get to know one another alright? For now, please turn to your history book st page 15." Ms Elena spoke as she walked into the class and placed her stuff on the table.

Okay, this explains why spiky is in our class.

**A/N: Okay guys! chapter 1 is done. I will be uploading chapter 2 very soon. Again please kindly assist to review so I know where i stand on my creativity and language of the story. Thanks for reading and supporting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Alright everyone, here is the next chapter to the continuation of my story. My first story so please kindly review to make me happy on my progress thanks! Do take note that the story does not takes place in Japan. I decided to set it up as New Yorker's style^^**

**Chapter 2**

School ended rather fast today. I bet it is because I was daydreaming most of the time. Yuffie and I were heading to the lockers so that we can put away with our books.

"Oh man, finally school is over." Yuffie spoke as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah Yuffie, for the day only, we still have another 4 more days to go for the week to end." I replied as I checked my mobile for any calls or text.

After getting rid of the books, we shut our lockers and begin to walk out of the school building. We were busy yapping to each other, not focusing on our vision ahead until I collided with an object. Okay, technically bang into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry."

I was rubbing my forehead before I looked towards the culprit who caused my headache and oh great it was spiky. He was looking at me with those blue eyes of his. I could not help but to look into his eyes also. The trance broke once Yuffie spoke.

"Hey watch where you're walking." Yuffie was being pretty defensive for me.

"Yo ladies, chill. Why so uptight?" Zack was holding his hands in reason as he defended himself from Yuffie.

"Your friend here banged into Tifa." Yuffie retaliated as she pointed a finger at Cloud.

"He did apologize right?" Zack raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Hmph. Come on Tifa, let's go." Yuffie said as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of school.

Was I in a daze? I looked back and mouth a sorry to them. I bet spiky caught it since he smiled back. Wait, did I just blush? I quickly shook my head and turn back to Yuffie who was still pulling me along with her.

* * *

As I wiped the newly washed glasses, customers started to walk in one by one. Some sat at the tables that surrounded the floor and some came to sit at the bar. Oh yes, if you wondered what is my job is, I work at a bar. I got to say the pay is good so this is why I've been here for around 2 years already. The thing is if you're schooling, you are not allowed to work in a bar. Crap right? So nobody knows I am working here including Yuffie. Yuffie only knows I have a part-time job but she never asked what it was.

"Hey lady, can I get whiskey on the rocks?"

That's my queue. I took one of the glasses that I just wiped and put in front of him. Adding ice first followed by some famous grouse.

"Thanks lady." He held up his glass to me as he kind of like cheers to me.

"You're welcome." I smiled and then I walked away to entertain other guests.

It was getting crowded that I didn't realized a certain individual enter the bar. He chose a seat by the bar and took off his goggles and gloves and put them on the table. I was busying serving more drinks to the other guests sitting by the bar and also doing drinks placed by my fellow colleagues.

"Miss, can I get a Budweiser please?" The certain individual raised his hand and said his order.

"Coming!" I replied, letting him know that I got his order though my back faced him. I took out the beer bottle from the fridge and open it as I went up to him.

"Here you go sir, your beer." I said as I placed the beer bottle in front of him.

What I did not expect that I will see spiky all of people here in front of me. He was looking at me with those same blue eyes but this time surprised. Oh shit. Calm down TIfa. Maybe he does not even recognize you due to the dim lighting of the bar and whatsoever.

"Tifa?"

Oh no, double shit. He does recognize me. Okay Tifa, come up and think of a good lie and fast.

"I think you got the wrong person." I said and decided to walk away before I felt someone grabbing my wrist. Spiky is being persistent here so I had no choice but to look at him.

"No, it is you Tifa. I know it. I recognize those brown eyes that I saw earlier in the day." I stared at him at complete disbelieve like how this guy could remember such details. I had no choice. I just have to find a way now to keep this a secret.

"Yeah, you're right I am Tifa, Cloud…. or should I say Mr Bachelor instead?" I gave a flick at my wrist and brought my arms up to fold them at my chest instead.

"Whatever you see here today is completely none of your business and you will not say about this to anyone including to your bloody motorbike or not I will plunder you to the ends of earth. Got it?" I threatened him as I bend down to meet his eye level with my arms folded on the table.

Cloud took a swig of his beer before he came closer to my face.

"Crystal." He smiled. What the hell is he smiling about?

"Good. Now stay out of my way." I slowly return back to my original posture and went to entertain other guests.

Having someone I know sitting in the bar as I work is really awkward. All he did was look at his phone or watch the screen that we display a rugby match now. He did order another bottle of beer but for heaven's sake isn't he riding? He should not be drinking at all. Not my problem anyway. It was already 11pm so it is finally the end of my shift. I grabbed my bag and bid farewell to my colleagues before making my way out. Funny, wasn't spiky still sitting there a minute ago? Maybe he has left. Good riddance!

I plugged in my earpiece and started to walk back home. Thank God the bar is close by to my apartment. The reason I chose an apartment that is far off from my school so that I will not be caught working but it will be near to where I work. Get it? As I walked down the street, I can't help but feel that someone is following me from the back. Alright Tifa, time to put your defense skills to use so I decided to give him a kick as I swing to the back but only my foot to be hold by spiky's hand.

"Jesus Christ what were you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were some stalker." I shouted at him as my leg still hung in the air.

"Sorry Tifa, but I tried calling for you but I bet the music got you carried away uh?" He said as he let go of my feet.

"Well I didn't expect anyone I know to be around here at this late hour. Anyway what are you still doing here?" I told him as I put away my earpiece and phone.

"Since I was leaving and also saw you packing up, I was wondering if you need a lift home or something." Spiky explained his oh so unbelievable reason. Mr Bachelor wants to send me home? You got to be kidding me right?

"Erm I'm fine so you can make your way back home." I gave him a questioning look before turning to leave.

"Why didn't you want people to know you're working here?" Did Cloud just ask a dumb question? He does know it is against the school rule right?

"Oh because I don't want people to know I work at a strip joint." I turned back to face him as I answered him. Okay I know I am being sarcastic but he is the one asking for it. Cloud just raised his eyebrows at me knowing I just gave him a shitty answer.

I sighed. "Didn't you know it is against the school rule to work at a bar?"

"So why work at a bar when you can find other jobs to work at?" Cloud replied me as he put his hands on his hips. I realized he was wearing his gloves and his goggles are attached on the top of his head. I bet he thought I will take a ride with him once I left work. Ha! He was so wrong.

"Because working at a bar, the pay is so much better than those other jobs Cloud." I responded back and ended the sentence by dragging his name to make him sound like he is a complete idiot.

He just giggled as he made his hand into a fist to cover his mouth. Okay I was clueless now. What was so funny?

"Fine my bad, now I know so I will keep your little secret for you." Cloud said this as he walked and stopped beside me and placed his hand on top of my head. "Come along I will walk you home." He removed his hand and continued walking.

Okay why is my heart pounding like mad now?

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 2! Please help me to click on the review button below and give me comments on my story so far. Will really appreciate all your love people!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Alright everyone, here is the next chapter to the continuation of my story. This is my first story so please kindly review to make me happy on my progress thanks! I will really appreciate your comments and feedbacks. Do take note that the story does not takes place in Japan. I decided to set it up as New Yorker's style^**

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun just had to blind me through my window. The alarm clock ringing throughout ain't helping me either so I had no choice but just to wake up. I throw the blanket off me and sit at the edge of my bed with my face in my hands, recalling last night events.

_We walked beside each other in silence .I couldn't help but to take a glance of him once in a while. He had his hands in his pockets while he looked up to the sky. He seems to be enjoying the ambience. The moonlight shining down upon him made the side of his face even more handsome. Wait, what did I just said? I shook my head several times to get rid of that thought. After walking a few distances, I was the first to break the silence as it was nearing to my house._

"_Okay cloud, here is enough. Thank you for walking me back though I didn't really need it." I said as I walked further ahead of him. I turned back to face him giving him a smile as he stood there. Okay Tifa here is your chance to disappear from him._

"_Bye!" I jogged off before even letting him had the chance to speak._

What the hell was I acting so strange? I decided to get up to do my usual routine and prepare for school. I jogged to the station to take the train and yeah you guess right, I had to squeeze my way out once I gotten to my school stop. This time I decided to read a book as I walked to school while I eat my bread. Yuffie came running behind me which cause me to put my book away and talked to her instead as we walked to school together.

"Hey Tifa, so how was work last night? To be honest, you looked damn tired." Yuffie asked me, feeling concerned.

"Ya Yuffie, I am alright." I face-palmed myself as I know I can't tell her exactly what happened. "Just some annoying customers…" I emphasized on the word customers, as it was directly hinting towards Cloud.

"Chill ok Tifa? Hopefully today will be much better." Yuffie cheered me up as she wrapped her arm around my neck, giving me a consoling side hug.

"Thanks Yuffie." I looked at her and smiled.

We were walking to the school building when suddenly we heard the same thunderous sound entering into the carpark. I couldn't help but to glance back at him as I continued to walk. He came into one of the parking lot, switching off his engine and kicking his side stand down. He removed his helmet and placed it in front of him and then moving his goggles to the top of his head. Maybe he felt my eyes on him because the next thing he did was looking to my direction, his eyes landing on me. Straight away, I looked away and continue my way in to the school building.

After getting our books from the locker, we headed towards our classroom. Great, I thought I can avoid spiky but too bad he's my classmate now! Everyone including Yuffie and myself went to our usual seats. As I plopped down to my seat, dropping my bag to the floor, I turned to my textbook to look like I was interested on catching up but instead I just stoned to the contents of the book with my chin on my right palm. Sooner or later, Cloud and Zack entered the classroom.

"Hey Yuffie, what's up?"

"Hey Zack, don't need you to care. " Yuffie's legs were crossed over each other as she placed them on her desk, leaned back against her chair while checking out her phone. She replied without giving him any eye contact, nice Yuffie.

"Damn chick. Can you be nicer?" Zack retaliated ending with a tsk.

Yuffie put her legs down and this time put her chin on her right palm, elbow on her desk. "You ad Mr Bachelor are girl magnets so I do not want to get my reputation ruined because of you all so ya buzz off." Yuffie ending with giving them a shoo.

I couldn't help but to giggle. Zack looked furious while Cloud gave him a pet on his shoulder to calm him down. I saw spiky was looking at me so I decided to stop laughing.

"You know Zack, I think they are jealous because they cannot get our attention." Oh my god, did Cloud just spoke?

"Oh please Mr Bachelor don't even think so lowly of us. We couldn't care any less." Yuffie spoke back.

"Ya man. Maybe Cloud is right. Maybe you do find us hot but don't even want to admit it as you don't want to get your hopes up that you might stand a chance with us." Zack spoke this time, placing a hand under his chin.

"In your dreams lover boys, me and Yuffie do not want to be caught up in your fantasy." This time, I decided to shut them down.

"You tell them girl" Yuffie and me high five each other.

Cloud was smirking. "You know Zack, let's just forget about them. What about we go drinking tonight?" Wait, what did Cloud just say? I immediately turned my head towards that spiky idiot.

"Sure man, where?"

"I was thinking of Seventh –" Before that bloody idiot could even finish his sentence, I literally grab his arm and dragged him out of class leaving Yuffie and Zack clueless.

* * *

We walked down the halls and finally came to a corner where there was no one. I let go of his arm so I can turn back to face him instead. I had to look up since he is way much taller than me.

"Look Cloud I thought we were clear about me plundering you to the ends of the earth if the secret is out?" I glared at him with my arms folded.

"Hey chill woman, I thought abit of joke wouldn't do any harm." Cloud put up his hands in reason. "You need to loosen up a bit, come on Tifa." Cloud placed his hands on my shoulders this time. I could feel myself burning inside; this guy doesn't know any boundaries!

I pushed his hands away. "Look here Cloud, stop messing up with my life! I do all this for a reason and I hope you understand my situation just even a bit as a normal human being!" I raised my voice this time as I clenched my fists to the side. "What do you want from me?" I could feel tears brimming at the corner of my eyes now so I decided to close my eyes. Shit no, I do not allow myself to cry in front of this asshole.

I felt his footsteps coming nearer to me. I look down and he was standing right in front of me seeing that I could see his shoes just below me. "I want to be with you." Did I just hear clearly? Was I being delusional? I couldn't help but to look up at him.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Be with me, and I will keep this secret between us." Cloud looked at me and smiled.

Okay so I did not hear wrongly, time for me to fight back. "Are you crazy?! You hardly even know me! And furthermore, this is a total blackmail!" I raised my voice again. My day did not have to get any worse. Someone please just stab me right now.

"Alright if you say so… I will head back to class and continue my plan to ask Zack to follow me to Seventh Heaven tonight." Cloud spoke as he turned around to walk back to our class.

Argh. I wiped my face in frustration. I have to stop him no matter what even if I have to go through with his bloody blackmail.

"Okay fine! I will be with you." I shouted at him which this cause him to stop and look over his shoulder at me.

"But please kindly enlighten me first on why of all things you want to be with me?" I just had to ask this. Hey, who is not curious that Mr Bachelor wants to be with a person like me?

"I have my reasons Tifa." Cloud smiled to me after saying this. He then continued his walk back to class before he stopped again and looked over his shoulders again at me "So are you coming along Girlfriend?"This time Cloud gave a smirk.

I couldn't help but to blush before I followed him behind. I am so going to bury him alive!

**A/N: Okay folks! We have come to the end for chapter 3! Just to let you all know that there wont be any updates for the time being as i'll be going for a holiday... Sorry! but dont worry i will be back to upload chapter 4 for you guys see you(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update as I went for a short holiday. Hopefully this latest update can make it up with you all for more reviews please! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

That stupid Cloud, does he enjoy making my life simply miserable? I was venting all my frustration onto wiping the glass. Thankfully the glass is strong enough that it didn't break, actually I am quite surprised enough it didn't break because I was wiping them like REAL hard.

When we went back to class, Miss Elena has already started the lessons so she questioned us on our lateness. Cloud answered her and since she was getting distracted, I decided to hurry back quietly to my seat. Zack and Yuffie were giving me looks when I settled in my seat and I just mouthed to them a 'what'. They ignored me and face back to the front of the class.

Thank God both of them didn't ask what was going on or maybe because I ran out of school once done after bidding Yuffie a goodbye. I need to come up with a perfect good lie to cover all this shit. Argh! All this is giving me a headache. I couldn't help but to pop down a pill and drank some whiskey.

"Hey lady, can I get some gin and tonic?" A guest that came to sit by the bar shouted for his order.

"Coming!" I replied back and brought his order to him with a smile. That smile turn a frown once I look to my left and saw Cloud settling himself down at the seat that he sat yesterday.

I walked towards him and when I was in front of him, I pulled his collar to bring his face in front of me. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I whisper shouted, not wanting to create a drama in front of all the customers.

"Hey dear, if you wanted a kiss you could just say so." Cloud replied with a cheeky smile. After he said that, I realized how close our faces were. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks and had to let him go. Don't want him to see I was blushing red hard due to the comment he made so I had to use my arm to cover my face instead.

Cloud was resting his chin on his right palm, looking at me. "Aww, you're so boring Tifa."

"Stop it! You have yet to answer my question anyways." I whisper shouted at him again.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." Cloud said and smiled. Honestly, it sounded sweet but I was not going to buy that after he blackmailed me!

"Fine, do whatever you want." I said before walking away. I cannot show him that I am intimidated by him. I have to show that his presence does not concern me in any way.

"Before you go sweet cheeks, can I get a Budweiser please… thanks!" Cloud shouted his order as he watched the screen and started munching on some nuts that we placed at the bar counter for guests to nibble.

I turned over my shoulder to look at him and I couldn't help but to growl. That Cloud, who does he think he is?!

After slamming the beer bottle in front of him, I walked away to entertain other guests. He was sitting his ass away in the corner like how he was yesterday. The end of my shift has finally arrived and I went to grab my bag. This time, Cloud was still sitting there. I couldn't help but to stop by him before I made my way out.

"What are you still doing here lover boy?" I said it quite boring actually. He turned to his right to face me and smile.

"Waiting for you, what else? Are you done? It seems so since you're holding your bag. Let's go." Cloud grabbed his keys and gloves, shoving them into his pocket. He grabbed my wrist and led my out from the bar.

"Hey wait where are we going?" I didn't know why I didn't pushed him away like how normally people will do when someone you don't really know is holding on to you. I guess I was excited to find out on where he was bringing me. We came to the side of the bar and stopped in front of his bike. Oh great, what now? He let go of me and went to grab a helmet at his bike.

"This!" He threw the helmet to me and I caught it. Okay I was lost.

"Let's go for a ride." Cloud wore his goggles and hopped onto his bike. He revived the engine and damn, it was making my ears go deaf.

"What makes you think that I want to ride with you or even be with you?!" I shouted. He rode forward so that the empty seat behind him was beside me now. Cloud looked at me once his bike came to a stop and I had no choice but to face him.

"You don't have to lie, I know you want to." He smiled when he said this. Argh, he is totally right but I cannot be truthful to a guy who blackmailed me right?! I mean who does that. I just gave up and wore the helmet. I hopped onto his bike while I used my hands for support as I placed them on his shoulders.

Instead of riding off, he grabbed both of my hands and placed them around his waist. "It's much safer like this." I couldn't help but to blush real hard and I believe if he turned around to face me, he can see how damn red my face is right now.

* * *

He rode off down the street. I didn't know where were we going but I was enjoying the feel of the wind brushing against my face. I looked up the night sky and breathe in the cooling air. Within this time span, it was definitely a nice feeling. I couldn't help but to look down and face Cloud's back. He looked so concentrated riding on the road which I got to admit this made him look damn handsome and cool. After riding a few minutes, we came to a stop by a river. Automatically, I hopped off from the bike and took out my helmet, holding it at my side. Cloud took of his as well and placed it in front of him.

"Okay Cloud, so why are we doing here?" It is definitely a dumb question but I hate the awkward silence.

"To enjoy." Cloud said this as he hopped off from his bike after kicking his side stand down. "It has been a while since you get to relax like this right?" Well he is right. So I just ignored him and went to lean against the railing that separates us from the water that is streaming down below us. Cloud came to stand beside me as well. Since it is just the two of us right now, this is the best time to clear my doubts regarding the 'drama' that happened earlier this afternoon.

"So Cloud, what was that about earlier at school today?"

"About what?" Oh my god, seriously?! Are you acting dumb right now Cloud?

"About being your girlfriend. What was that about?" I said it slowly and emphasized on each word to show him how stupid he is acting.

"Oh that, ya you are." Cloud answered me as he looked down to the river. I face palmed myself because I know he is not telling me something.

"Look Cloud, I don't know what game you're playing at but since you bloody blackmailed me, you better keep your words about not telling anyone my job and I will play along with you." I answered almost sounding pissed. Cloud just scoffed.

"You think this is all about you isn't it?" Cloud retaliated as he looked at me right now. "Look so many girls would die to be with me but now that you're my girl, you're not even being appreciated about it!"

"Why should I appreciate when this relationship revolves around blackmail and not even about love!" Okay, did I just say that out loud? Yes I did since Cloud is raising his eyebrows at me now as he folded his arms.

"Oh really? Then what happens if I made you fall in love with me? Will you appreciate me then?" What did he just say?

"Huh? You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Cloud walked around me and placed his hands on the railings so that I was trapped between him. "I will never joke something about love. My feelings for you are real baby." His face is so close to me that I can literally feel his breath on my face. I just had to push him away.

"Look here mister, first of all please learn about people's space, second, you can try to make me love you but I believe it will be never happen since whenever I look at your face, all I see is hate and thirdly, you force me to be your girlfriend through blackmail! Which girl will love some guy like that?" I was seriously panting after all that frustration vented out.

"We'll see." Cloud said as he walked back to his bike with his hands on the back of his head. "Anyway it's getting late, let's go. Oh yeah by the way…" Cloud paused as he turned back to face me."Being my girlfriend means our status has to go public so all the ladies know I'm not available anymore." I swore I just saw the most cheekiest smile ever! What an asshole!

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 4! How is it? Do you let me know through your reviews guys! Will really appreciate it. I promise to you all that I will be uploading chapter 5 soon^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! As an apology gift, I have a new update for you all! Hopefully this is the best gift i can return to you guys. Enjoy(:**

**Chapter 5**

I shut my locker and started banging my head lightly against it. What a week it has been. I have never felt this tired before. Maybe with this additional drama of playing along with Cloud and his stupid blackmail is causing this fatigue.

"Tifa!" I turned and saw Yuffie jogging towards me.

"Hey Yuffie, what's up?" I swore I asked her quite deadly.

"What's up? I should be asking you that. What's with you running off straight away after school yesterday? Are you trying to avoid me on telling what is going on with you and Cloud?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips as she spoke her mind out.

Oh shit. I forgot what lie to come out but before I could think of a lie Zack and Cloud came up to us.

"Yo ladies, how's it going?" Zack came up as he put his arm over Yuffie's shoulder. Yuffie pushed him away and retaliated. "It is actually none of your business because I was just asking Tifa what is going on with her and Cloud."

"Oh you didn't know? Cloud just told me this morning that Tifa is his girl now, right Cloud?" Zack answered as he pointed his thumb sideways to him.

"Yup Zack that's' right." Cloud was walking closer to me. "She's my girl now." This time Cloud put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed real hard so I had no where to look except the floor right now.

"OH MY GOD. Are you serious Tifa? Why didn't you tell me?" The way Yuffie spoke, I could tell she was totally surprised. I looked up to her now and tried to give my best lie.

"Er well… I didn't know how to tell you so I left school straight away and decided to tell you today instead. I was about to tell you before this two dufus came along." I elbowed Cloud side playfully but making sure it is real hard so that he will back away from me.

"Ow that was pretty hard my dear." Cloud said as he held onto his side, bending forward a bit.

"Oh I am so sorry my dear! I didn't mean to hurt you! I guess I applied too much pressure."We held our glare onto each other because he knew I was being sarcastic. Zack was the one to break the atmosphere.

"Hahahaha!" Zack held his stomach as he tried to control his laughter. "I can't believe it Cloud but she's really your type of girl." Okay, this time I raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask what did he meant, Yuffie beat it to me first.

"What do you mean Tifa is Cloud's kind of girl?"

"Oh Cloud hates those kind of girls who follow and agree to him all day. He likes girls who are hard to get and by seeing how Tifa is treating him, I could believe it more that Cloud likes Tifa!" I was in disbelieved. I looked at Cloud's direction and saw him looked away. If I was not wrong, I could see he's actually blushing. Cloud is blushing? To come to think of it, I think it is rather cute of him. I couldn't help but to cover my mouth with the tips of my fingers as I giggled.

"Okay Zack that is enough." Cloud put his arm around his shoulder. "It's time for class." Cloud dragged him away.

"Aww come on Cloud, what about your girlfriend?!" Zack shouted as he continued to get dragged to class by Cloud.

"She can walk to class herself." Cloud told him loud enough that I could hear. He turned around to give me a smile before he continued their direction to class.

I couldn't help but to blush as the smile he just gave was so charming. "Hey Tifa, I think Cloud really loves ya." Yuffie spoke as she walked to stand beside me. "I thought he was playing you but since Zack is his childhood friend and he said it like that, I think I can believe it." Yuffie looked at me with a smile.

I actually felt happy when Yuffie supported our relationship. Relationship? Oh yeah, it is a fake one in order to protect my reputation in school. I couldn't show my sadness to her so I just return my smile back to her.

* * *

School was over and it was a terrible one. All the girls that were crazy over Cloud got to found out that I am his girlfriend now. It was so frustrating. I was getting threatening letters in my lockers and stares from every corner. I couldn't help but to sigh.

"These girls are too much Tifa. You should just ignore them or best, complain to your boyfriend." Yuffie stuff her books in her lockers and shut them once done.

"Honestly Yuffie, I am not even being bothered by all this." Because this relationship is not real at all!

I bid Yuffie a proper farewell this time before she headed for club activities while I walked out of school to head to work. From my right side view, I caught a glimpse of Cloud hopping on his bike and revived his engine. I saw girls going over him to ask him whether it is true that I am his girlfriend since they were practically whining loud enough for me to hear. I quickly ignored the sight and continued walking out from school. What is this pang of jealousy I feel in my heart now? Jealousy?! Oh no, no, no… I think I got the wrong emotion. It shouldn't be jealousy but disgusted instead. Yeah… that's right it should be disgusted.

Before I could even have more thoughts to myself, the loud roar of Cloud's engine blocked my thoughts. I turned to my right and saw he was following me slowly.

"What do you want? Go away."

"Oh come on babe, it is a duty as a boyfriend to send his girlfriend off right?" I couldn't help but to face him and give him one of my fiercest glare before I continue my walk out. He stopped moving and spoke a tad bit louder so I can hear him from a few distances away. "By the way Tifa, aren't we supposed to convince people that we are a couple? Don't make me shout more." Argh! Oh god, here we go again with him reminding me of his stupid blackmail. I turned back to face him and I saw he was holding my helmet out to me. I saw the girls from earlier looking at me with disgust look and I just so wanted to give them a bitch slap but in a better way.

"Fine. Let's prove people." I walked forward, grabbed my helmet from Cloud and gave him a quick peck on his cheeks before hopping behind him. I didn't expect myself to do such things ever especially to Cloud. I could tell he was in a state of shock as his right hand was covering his right cheek right now. "So Cloud, are we moving off?" I tugged on his shirt since I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Oh yeah, yeah let's go." He kicked down his gear and we rode off. I couldn't help but to turn back and saw the stupid looks on the girls faces. Serves you bitches! I continued to look forward and I felt one of Cloud's hands over mine. I couldn't help but to feel happy at that moment actually.

"Hey Cloud, I thought those girls were talking to you just now." I raised my voice a little bit louder over his shoulder so he could hear me.

"Since when did I talk to those girls?" Actually to come to think of it, he never did entertain them. Every time when those girls came to talk to him, he ignored them. "Besides, I have a girlfriend now." I could feel a smile behind those words. Maybe what Zack said could actually be true but I can't trust him just as yet. I need to get to know him a bit longer. Yeah that's right, maybe then eventually I can start to like him. Cloud… I couldn't help but to hug him a bit tighter as he continue to ride to the direction of my workplace. What the hell are you doing to me?

**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for chapter 5. I am sorry for a short one but don't you worry, chapter 6 will be a longer one and excited one as well. But before i proceed on, I will need to hear your comments through reviewing. Will appreciate it very much thanks^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! As promised, this chapter is the longest one of all and also exciting. Hehe. I warn you! Something disturbing will happen ahead so if you feel uncomfortable in reading it please stop and think before proceeding^^**

**Chapter 6**

Days passed by and it was the same routine. I go to school, I get stares from the lunatic girls, Yuffie stands up for me, Zack and Cloud hangs out with us, Cloud sends me to work after school, Cloud hangs out at his favourite spot in my bar until the end of my shift and then sends me back home. Okay officially he is the only person who knows where I live now but I do not let him come up to my apartment at all. I just let him send me to the lobby and that's it.

He always gives me a goodbye kiss on the cheek now. I guess he think it is alright after me kissing him on his cheeks the other day. I didn't even know why I didn't stop him. I guess I liked it because after he kissed my cheeks, my heart will swell up. It was such a nice feeling. I do not want to get his hopes up so fast so I didn't even return any on his kiss. I just bid farewell and went up.

Well that is what's been happening for the past few days. Today is different actually. After school I didn't see Cloud so I didn't care and head to work by myself. It was weird because usually I will get a free ride to work and I get to enjoy the breeze before I head to misery. Don't get me wrong, I don't really hate my job but who wants to work every day after school? Every teenager wants to hang out with her friends after school or even join any club activities like Yuffie. Guess I am not that every teenager.

Once I reached work, I started wiping the glasses like how I always do while we waited for guest to come into our bar. Strangely when I turn to my left, I will always see Cloud sitting by his favourite spot at the bar counter but this time he wasn't here. I should feel happy right? At the first few times, I will get agitated and always wanted him out of there. I guess I grew out of it and enjoyed his company instead. Well I guess he got other things to do then always come to this stinking bar and wait for me right?

"Hey miss!" Some guy called for me at one of the tables. I went over and saw five of them sitting around the table.

"Hey guys. So how can I help you?" I put my hands on my hips and I swore they were checking me out head to toe. Eew!

"We will love bottles of Budweiser around and keep them coming." The guy held his card out.

"You got it." I said and grabbed the card from him and walked away from them. I couldn't stand the way they looked at me so I quickly walked to the bar and prepare their order but instead of me getting the beer to them, I got one of my colleagues to serve them instead. I needed to stay away from them. I had a bad feeling about this.

It was such a busy day since it was a Friday night so I was so glad that it finally came to the end of my shift. The five idiots have left and nothing bad happened so I guess my intuition was wrong. I grabbed my bag, bid farewell to my colleagues and headed out of the bar. When I came out and started to walk down the street, I saw one of the five guys; okay technically the one who passed me his card, still hanging around by the side of the road holding an empty beer bottle in his hand. I literally ignored him and continued walking forward.

"Hey lady…. How can you ignore your guest?" He was practically slurring his words as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to tug away from him but he was too strong.

"Hey, you're drunk. Get a cab and go home man." I replied back, still trying to tug away from his hold.

The next thing I knew he dragged me to a dark alley that happened to be beside us and threw me to the ground. I got to say it hurt when I fell to the ground because I could feel that he had used a lot of force in that throw. He brought my hands above my head and pin them to the ground using one of his hands as he face me down. The stench of beer was so nasty that I could puke any minute but I was concentrating on struggling my free way out.

"Stop struggling miss. Your body is such a waste if I didn't touch it." He started to smooch me all over and I started screaming for help and trying my best to lift my legs to kick him but his weight wasn't helping me. His free hand ripped my clothes and this brought tears to stream down my face. I began to cry because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself and I brought this upon myself as I assumed that nothing bad was going to happen. He started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down as fast as he could with his one hand. My life was done for. If only he was here, Cloud… please help me.

BAM!

I felt my hands free again. I couldn't see what was going on as my vision was blurry from all the crying. I heard a few beatings going around before it went silent.

The next thing I knew I felt warm hands encircling around me. "Tifa! Are you okay? Tifa!" The voice shouting and calling for me sounded so familiar. Was it Cloud? I tried blinking my eyes a few times before I was able to finally open them but not fully. It was really Cloud. I saw he was taking his jacket out and covering me in it. "I am so sorry Tifa! I am so sorry!" I felt his forehead leaning against mine and I closed my eyes again as I felt safe being in someone's arms that I knew I could trust. I couldn't speak nor react. I was so weak. I felt tears on my face but it wasn't mine. Was Cloud crying? I tried opening my eyes again not fully this time again and saw that Cloud was really crying. This time I took whatever energy I left and brought one of my hands upon his cheeks. He looked up at me in my eyes and I couldn't help but to smile at him. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly but carefully like he was so scared to hurt me. Thank you Cloud and then all I saw was black.

* * *

"_Stop struggling miss. Your body is such a waste if I didn't touch it." He started to smooch me all over and I started screaming for help and trying my best to lift my legs to kick him but his weight wasn't helping me. His free hand ripped my clothes and this brought tears to stream down my face dramatically. I began to cry because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself and I brought this upon myself as I assumed that nothing bad was going to happen. He started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down-_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed myself awake as I brought myself up. It was a memory of what happened. I held my head with one hand trying to ignore the headache that was coming down. I couldn't remember what happened next. Realization brought back upon me once I noticed my loss of memory. I looked around and figured out that this is my room so how did I get back? I heard my door slam open and saw Cloud standing there.

"Tifa what happened?! Are you okay?!" I was loss for words. Why was he standing at my bedroom doorway in my apartment?

"Pervert! Get out!" I started to throw whatever that I could reach at him while I used my other free hand to bring the blanket up to cover my body.

"Woah Tifa. Chill man!" Cloud yelled as he dodged my attacks.

"Then you got a minute to explain what the hell are you doing in my apartment!"

I stopped throwing things at him when he caught my pillow in his hands and looked at me with those serious blue eyes of his.

"Okay Tifa, do you remember what happened?" Cloud was walking closer to my bed.

I looked away with my head in my hands again as the headache was killing me. "Be right back." Cloud said as he left my room. The next minute he came back he gave me a glass of water and some pills to take. After swallowing them and gulping the water down, I slam the glass down at my bedside table.

"I remembered being dragged…. By one of my guests who was drunk…. Into an alley…. and…" Tears started to stream down my face before I could even finish my sentence.

"Hey there babe." Cloud came to sit by the edge of my bed to bring me into a hug. I cried non-stop for god sakes how long and Cloud didn't even stop me. I brought my hands against his chest while he cooed me as he continued to rub my back to calm me down. The crying finally stopped and came to hiccups and Cloud was still holding me in his arms. His arms were definitely comforting and warm. After reassuring I had stop crying, he placed his hands on my shoulders to look back at my face. "Just to let you know, before any serious shit happened, I came just in time to beat the shit out of the guy until he couldn't get up anymore and brought you home. I changed to whatever clothes I could find because I couldn't stand seeing you in the ripped up clothes. I threw it away because I prefer to buy new ones for you instead of you looking at it."

"Really?" I had to ask for reassurance.

"Yes Tifa. Your panties were still on and he didn't even had the chance to pull his down because I was beating the crap out of him." He answered me and gave me one of his charming smiles to make me feel better.

"I carried you home and laid you in bed. I didn't want to go off before I know you were okay. I glad I didn't and stayed until you woke up." He brought one of his hands up to my cheeks to brush them.

I had to smile. He saved my life. If he wasn't there, I would have been practically raped. I was about to thank him before the sudden realization hit my face again.

"Wait, you changed me into my clothes?" I was blushing beet red right now as I raised my voice at him.

"Wait, wait, Tifa!" Cloud was backing off a bit as he put his hands up in reason. "With my eyes closed, I swear."

"Really?"

"Yes babe. That's why I took a freaking simple dress so I could slip it on you easily." I just had to look down on my body to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Okay fine another question, how did you know which apartment I lived in?" I had to bring this question up. My keys didn't state my apartment number and he knew.

"Well…." He brought his hand up, the one that was caressing my cheeks to scratch the back of his head.

"Whenever you head up to your apartment, I didn't leave. I will make sure you got into your house and by you switching on your lights, told me so you're back home safely."

Oh my god, has Cloud been doing this every time after he sent me off to my lobby? I couldn't help but to tear up again. He has been very sweet to me but all I did was being bratty towards him.

"Hey, hey, Tifa please stop crying." He brought me to a hug again while I brought my hands against his chest. "I was so angry with myself that I didn't reach on time to your workplace. I was so frustrated that I got held up by Zack today that I couldn't send you to work and waited for you at the bar. I am so sorry baby. I promise I will protect you with all my life." He told me and I couldn't help but to smile as I continued to cry.

Little did I know I fell asleep in his arms and didn't hear him said this. "I love you Tifa."

**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for chapter 6! Yup that's right. Hope this chapter makes you girls/boys squeal! Hehe. Anyways, please review guys! I will really appreciate your love in any form of comment by reviewing(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Sorry I stopped at the most exciting part. How was chapter 6? Love it? Then i will most honored if you can leave a review for it before you proceed on reading this chapter or not leave 2 reviews at the end of this chapter also can. Hehe. I warn you! Now I present you...**

**Chapter 7**

The lights coming in through my windows were forcing me to wake up. God must hate me. I cursed out loud for not remembering to close the curtain before I go to sleep. Today is a Saturday and I thought I could sleep in until it was time to get ready for work. I wanted to roll around on bed but I realized I couldn't because my body was obstructed by some object surrounding me. I had my eyes wide opened this time. A chest is in front of me? I carefully look up afraid of waking whoever up and it was Cloud. My heart skipped a beat a few times I swore. He looked so freaking handsome even while asleep? This must be a dream but then events of last night flashed back in my mind like a train and I remembered crying in his arms before everything went blank. I couldn't help but to poke him in the chest.

"Hey Cloud, wake up."

He murmured something while he hugged me closer to him. What the hell? My face is so close to his chest right now that I could hear his every heart beat. The next thing I knew, I saw Cloud smiling. Oh man, he was awake the whole time.

"Cloud, you're not really asleep are you?" I couldn't help but to find space in between us to fold my arms since he loosen the hug a bit. He opened his right eye to take a glance at me before closing it back.

"Not really."

"Then why are you pretending to be asleep?"

"Because I love hugging you to sleep…. You're so cute you know." Cloud hugged me closer again. I couldn't help but to blush beet red right now.

"Get off before I kick you in the balls." I think mentioning about his private parts got him to let go his arms from me and instead placed his right elbow on my bed, so that he could put his face on his palm while he looked at me sideways.

"Oh come one Tifa, lighten up. I thought we gotten closer by now." Cloud smiled at me.

"Well doesn't mean we accidentally slept together, means I trust you a 100% now." I retaliated back.

"Okay so what is the percentage now?" He gave me those cute puppy dog eyes and a pout that I couldn't help but to giggle a bit.

"Okay let me think." I put my index finger on my chin as I try to give a number to him. "What about 15%?"

"Woohoo!"

"Why so happy Cloud? Its only 15%?"

"Because atleast I know now within that 15%, there is no hate and love might begin to grow just a bit." I could swear he was grinning like an idiot. Was he that happy that I trust him even this bit? I couldn't help but to hug him and he responded by hugging me back and kissing the top of my head. I really found that so sweet that I really wished he was mine now. Okay mine as in for real and not fake! He did saved my life and I couldn't lie to myself that I have started to like him just a bit? Okay fine maybe a bit more than just a bit. He didn't take advantage of me when even though he had a chance. Which guy could withstand not touching a girl while she's out unconscious? Well maybe Cloud is different. Maybe Yuffie is right about agreeing with Zack after all. Maybe I am Cloud's kind of girl. I couldn't help but to daydream and Cloud just had to break it.

"Okay Tifa, let's get up." He said as he pinched my cheeks.

"Ow! What was that for?" I slapped his hands away.

"Because you're too cute that I just want to eat you up." He purred.

"Very funny Cloud." I said while getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Cloud said it a bit surprised.

"Getting up from bed like you requested so I am going to wash up now." I looked back at him while I used my thumb to point to the toilet.

"Okay you do that and wake me up when you're done." Cloud laid back on bed while he used one of my pillows to cover his face. What a sucker, telling me to wake up while he continues to sleep.

* * *

After I was done bathing and getting dressed, I dropped a towel on top of Cloud's face to wake him up since the pillow is not there anymore to signal to him that it was his turn to bathe. Too bad I got no guy clothes to spare him so he had to reuse his clothes again.

I went to the kitchen to see what lunch I could whip us up before I let him leave after all, I need to thank him and by treating him to some food, I hope that makes us even. I was checking the kitchen cabinets as I tiptoed before I felt a body leaning against my back and his hand hovering on top of mine.

"Oh God Tifa, if you needed help you could said so." I gave up and placed my foot back down nicely against the floor, trying to act calm as he was too close to me right now. "Okay then, help me grab the potatoes please."

He grabbed the container that was filled with it and walked away to place it down on my kitchen table.

I turned back and saw him looking away as he was blushing?

"Thanks I guess?" I was about to say some more before he cut in.

"Next time, when there is a guy in your house, please don't wear something like that because it will only turn them on." With that, he walked away. Was he mad? I looked down at my attire. I was wearing a spaghetti tank top and like mini jeans shorts. I guess I wasn't that observant since this is a first time a guy has been to my house! I usually wear such outfits when I was home since I was always home alone.

I couldn't help but to walk back to my room and I saw him drying his hair with his towel in the toilet. "I'm sorry." He turned back to look at me before he turned back to look at the mirror instead.

"Nah, it's alright." Why does he always like to interrupt conversations?

"Look Cloud, please let me finish." This got him to stop whatever he was doing and put his hands on the sink below him.

"To be honest, no guy has ever been to my house before so I will always wear what I feel most comfortable in like tank tops and shorts so… actually, no one has even been to my house. I am always home alone so I am apologizing to you for wearing such inappropriate outfit and please let me get changed." I walked away from the toilet entrance but only to get pulled into a kiss.

Cloud was holding my head in his hands as he kissed me on my lips. I was too shocked to do anything. I left my eyes open and I saw that his eyes were closed like he was enjoying it. Slowly, I started to realize that I was enjoying the sensation as well. I automatically brought my hands up to his waist and I closed my eyes as well. Sooner or later, Cloud pulled away from me. This caused me to open my eyes and I happened to look into his eyes as he did the same.

"I am so sorry Tifa. You're just so damn tempting." Cloud removed his hands from my face and went to lean his forehead against the toilet wall instead. "I always wanted to kiss you all the time." I was surprised he confessed that. He got away from the wall and looked at me now. "I almost kiss you last night Tifa did you know that?" I shook my head for him to continue on. "You know it was the best opportunity since you were not awake and all but I told myself no because I needed to earn your trust but the fact was you almost got raped even though you were my girl now. What kind of boyfriend let such a THING to get away?" This time he punched the wall. "I was so disgusted with myself. I just wanted to kiss wherever he touched you to replace it with mine instead." He ended his speech but letting out a sigh as he squatted down.

I couldn't help but feel appreciated by his feelings he was giving away to me. I decided to squat in front of him and placed my hand over his cheeks.

"Cloud, you don't know how thankful I am to you, to be confessed all this to me. It was hard wasn't it?"

Cloud placed his hand over mine. "Yeah Tifa."

After a few minutes, I removed my hand away from him so that I could place my elbow on my thigh to rest my face on my palm.

"So Cloud, tell me the truth, this isn't a real blackmail right?"

**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for chapter 7! How was it? Yeah I know this is a bit short but there is reasons behind it you know^^ Anyways please kindly leave a review before you go off this site thanks!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! I would like to thank for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep on reviewing. Honestly it helps the author to write the story better. Hehe. Drum rolls please... I present you the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

He looked stunned when I asked him that question. He let out a sigh again as he looked down, like he was afraid to answer me. I think he finally got back his courage because he looked back at me.

"Yup Tifa. You got me figured out." I don't know why but I blew.

"What the hell?! So you decided to trick me by blackmailing me into some scam so you could toy with me?! Toy with my freaking life?!" I shouted at him as I stood up.

"Toy with you? Are you kidding with me Tifa?" Cloud repeated my actions as well. "Toying with you was the last thing on my mind!"

"Then tell me why were you doing all this? Tell me why were you doing at the bar I happened to be working at and so coincidentally you came by which the place was out of the way and now you're even in the same class as me?! Are you a bloody stalker?!" All these questions that were piling up in my head for so long finally got thrown out.

Cloud just look down, his hands curled up into fists as he laid them at the side of his body. What the hell is he not answering me?

"Answer me Cloud!"

"For God's sakes Tifa! Do I need to spell it out for you? It is because I freaking liked you." Okay I was stunned. Was he telling the truth? So the kiss he gave me had more meaning to it?

"Couldn't you see it when I tore down because I couldn't protect you? Tifa, please tell me you're not that dumb." He emphasized on the dumb word, trying to be a bit sarcastic with me now.

"How would I know if all of this wasn't an act when you were the one who wasn't honest with me to begin with?!" I practically screamed. "You know what? Get out of my house. I didn't even know why I bother to actually cook something for you but luckily I didn't because I will probably regret! This blackmail thing is over. We're done. No more acting being a couple and no more acting even being close to friends." I walked to my room and shut the door.

Cloud didn't say anything. I heard him grabbed his stuff and the next thing I heard was the main door slammed shut. I got to admit, the way he slammed the door was damn loud and it got me scared a bit. I could hear him shouting as well. I didn't know I could anger Cloud until to this point but who cares?! He deserved it. Toying with my feelings…

I was trying to convince myself when I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Oh boy, why am I crying? Do not tell me I regret whatever I did to Cloud just now. Okay I got to stop lying to myself. I do love Cloud and I felt so hurt whatever he did to me. If only he didn't start the blackmail thing, then I would accept him as he is so easily. Why I blew because I don't know if this relationship was real or fake. I don't know if it was filled with truth or lies. I don't know what to do anymore. I curled myself into a ball on my bed and cried. I cried so much until I fell asleep.

* * *

I heard something hitting against my window that caused me to wake up. Being stubborn, I used the pillow to cover my face so I could ignore it and continued my beauty sleep when suddenly realization hit me. The scent I inhaled in smelt so familiar. Then I remembered, oh ya Cloud. I decided to get up and look at my window. No wonder I didn't want to get up, it was raining. I then checked my mobile phone and noticed that the time is 4.30 in the afternoon now. Oh no! I am going to be late! My shift starts at 5. I quickly went to wash up and get ready for work. I grabbed my keys, phone and bag and before I left my house, I saw this peculiar jacket handing on one of my kitchen chairs. It was Cloud's one. I decided to ignore it and rush myself to work instead.

It was busy at work since it was a Saturday. People were drinking and smoking their lungs out massively.

"Hey miss! Can I get a bottle of Budweiser please?" I heard the man shouting for his order from the corner of the bar counter. Was it Cloud? It was coming from his favourite spot as well. I was beaming like an idiot but when I turned around, it was just another guest. My smile turned to a frown in an instance. I was hoping too much that he'll come back and things will just go back to how it used to be. I sighed. I brought his beer to him and walked away.

I couldn't keep Cloud out of my mind at all. He's driving me crazy! I was hovering over the sink as I placed my hands on them. I had to wash my face to keep myself fresh. Thank God I worked at the bar so it was free drinks for me. I looked to my left and saw a bottle of whiskey there. I brought the bottle to my lips and dragged whatever I can down and oh how I regret downing the liquor.

The whole night I was happily serving guests and I could say I was flirting with them so I could get them to order more drinks. More drinks meant more money to the bar. My manager will be damn happy which I can get him to increase my pay. They even order drinks for me. Since I was high and tipsy, I just down whatever they ordered for me. Luckily I was a strong drinker so I didn't go down that fast and I made sure I know what I was doing still.

Finally it was the end of my shift and I was hanging behind the locker room instead of going home. I was sitting on the floor, facing down with my back leaning against the lockers; one leg was bent for my left hand to rest on it while my other leg and hand rest on the ground. I couldn't move, I declared I was totally drunk and wasted. I didn't know how to head back home. I didn't want yesterday's event to occur again. This time Cloud won't be rescuing me since I blew him off. I need to be extra cautious and take care of myself. Maybe I should take a rest first and head back later.

I don't know how long I've been passed out because the sudden murmurs in the background woke me up. "Oh my god, she's in a mess. What did you all do to her?" Wait, who was talking? He sounded furious too. It cannot be Cloud right? Nah, I bet it was just my imagination from all the hard liquor.

"Sorry dude but she was different today. She made all the guests very happy and they SO happily bought her drinks. She couldn't reject them right?" Okay that voice was definitely my manager. "Anyway take her home; I need to close the bar."

I heard slight shuffling and then a certain individual got closer as I could feet his footsteps nearing to me. He squatted down and he started to move my shoulder a bit. "Hey Tifa, wake up, it's me Cloud." Cloud? I got to see this with my own eyes. I slowly looked up and tried to open my eyes a bit, and good God, it was him! I blink several times before shutting them close again. "Come on, let's get you home." Cloud came closer and put his right arm underneath my legs while his left behind my back. He carried me up, in a princess hold, I could feel it. If I was sober, I would blush freaking beet red right now. Too bad, I just had to end up fucking drunk.

I think I knocked out on our way back home because the next thing I felt was the comfortable cushion below my skin. I tried to open my eyes and I saw Cloud squatting in front of me. "Hey Tifa, you're back home. I'm going to go off now. You take care alright?" He said as he used his thumb to rub circles on my forehead. He stood up and began to walk off but before I let him go even further, I kneel upright and grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Don't go Cloud, please stay." I said to him as I look down to my knees. I heard Cloud squatting back down, taking my chin in one of his hands and make me look at him in the eye.

"Why?" His eyes were so soft and comforting. I couldn't help but to break down. I used my hands to cover my face. Okay I am very emotional right now, blame the alcohol man.

"I am so sorry Cloud but I love you! I really do but I didn't know how to trust you! You blackmail me at first and now you tell me it wasn't blackmail! Which is which? I am so confused? I kept thinking about you that's why I drank my sorry ass away." I was about to continue my confession but I was plunged into a full force hug from Cloud.

"I love you too Tifa, I always have."

**A/N: Oh no! Did both of them just like finally freaking confess to each other? Sorry I had to stop at the best part but please do give me a review and make a guess what is going to happen later(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews again. Please keep reviewing, do not stop. Anyways I need to warn you all that this chapter consists of lemon/lime whatever you called it. I think i might have to re-rate my story to M? So if you don't feel comfortable reading didn't say I warn you all^^**

**Chapter 9**

I was crushed against Cloud's chest as he confessed to me also. I just had to stop crying. What is going on? What did he meant by he always have? This time I am not going to grow frantic but instead, I shall sit down and have a talk with him instead. I breathe in and out slowly before starting.

"Cloud…" Cloud pulled away from our hug, shifting his hands on my shoulders instead as he looked at me.

"Yes Tifa?" Cloud replied with giving me one of his sincere smiles.

"I think now is the best time for us to sit down and talk about it. I have a lot of questions to ask you actually." I didn't know I had the guts to look at him in the eye. 10 points for me there!

"Sure baby." Cloud then leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I actually like it when he did that. I felt it was very sweet and honest by his action. "Where do you want to start?" Cloud shifted himself so he was sitting beside me on the bed instead. "Before you start, I thought someone was pretty drunk a few hours ago." I could feel a smirk behind those words.

I couldn't help to blush before I shouted "Quit it!" Cloud was laughing his ass off so I turned away to pout but I only got brought back to face him again with my face in his hands.

"Sorry baby, let's start." He let go my face and put his hands on my bed instead. "What's question number 1?

"Well what do you mean you always have?" I asked him as I tapped my index finger on my chin.

"That…" Cloud hard heartedly laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Since year 1 of college."

"That long?!" I couldn't help but to exclaim loudly after hearing his answer. If he said since first year of college, that means he has liked me for close to 3 years right since it is our 3rd year in school now.

"Yeah Tifa… you don't need me to repeat that again right?" I couldn't help but to giggle at his shyness. "So what's next?"

"Okay so why with the blackmail?" I just had to ask the killer question.

"Well call me a coward but I didn't know how to ask you out so since I saw you at work which you were so frantic that I would tell people so I decided to use that against you." Cloud looked down when he answered me. "I'm really sorry Tifa! I didn't really mean to go to such extent but like I said I was a damn coward!" Cloud faced me as he closed his eyes to put his palms together in front of his face seeking for an apology.

I pushed his hands down and giggled. "Fine, apology accepted but that doesn't mean you're off the hook boy." With that, I got a quick peck on my lips before he pulled back into a wide grin.

"Sounds good enough." The next thing he did was laid back on my bed putting his head on my lap. I couldn't help but to fiddle with his soft blonde hair.

"So from the start of this blackmail, it has been a real relationship to you?"

"Yup." Still grinning like an idiot.

I couldn't help but to smile back. "So this is why you keep coming to my bar to wait for me and also send me to work and home?"

"Yup again."

"But wait, how did you know I was working at that bar?"

"I stalked ya." What did he just say?

"You what?

"I stalked ya." I immediately took a pillow and hit him causing him to get up and away from me.

"Freaking pervert!"

"Wait, Tifa! Let me explain." He put his hands up in reason. "I didn't really stalk ya but there was one day I happened to ride along the street and I saw you happily skipping to work, earpiece on and I couldn't help but to follow. That was when I found out you worked there. But Tifa, you should ask God on how many times I was thanking him for giving me such chance to see you after school now."

I was staring at him, hard in the eye with my arms folded across my chest to see if he was really telling the truth. It sounded convincing since I always have my earpiece on. "Fine." I sat back down. "What about class? How come you're in the same class as me now? It shouldn't be a pure coincidence right?"

Cloud sat back down on my bed as well. "Well for that, I pretty messed up my grades so I will drop to your class. I'm pretty happy I did." Cloud was giving off his wide grin as he placed one of his hand on top my head.

I was really touched. I could feel my heart swelling at that moment. Why did he have to be so sweet?

"Cloud, seriously why would you go to that extent? I am just a regular or should I say irregular girl."

"Irregular? In what way?"

"Well, I am not like those normal teenage girls who hangs around after school with friends or have any club activities like Yuffie. I live a really dull life. After school, its work and after work its home. That's it."

"Well baby, to me I don't find it weird and you're perfect the way you are to me." Cloud gave me a huge smile as his held my face in his hands. I swear to you, he is the perfect ideal boyfriend that everyone wants. No wonder all the girls go crazy over him. But, they go crazy over him because he's handsome. I go crazy over him because of his sweetness. Okay, okay maybe both but he's mine now! Wait, I need to confirm with him on this.

I placed my hands over his. "So Cloud can I ask what we are now?"

* * *

Cloud brought my face closer as he reached for my lips for a kiss. This time, no more surprises or being in a state of shock. This time I want to kiss him to show and prove my love for him. After a while of innocent sweet kiss, I parted my lips a bit as I want to feel Cloud more. Cloud parted his as well but instead he pushed his tongue into my mouth and we're off for a fierce battle of our tongues. I swear he tasted so good.

I immediately fell back to my bed with Cloud landing on top of me. We broke our kiss as we were out of breath. I could feel my cheeks were flushed from all the heavy kissing but Cloud just looked at me, smiling sweetly as he put away a strand of my hair.

"God Tifa, did you know you're damn beautiful." He swooped down to my lips for another full fierce battle. Our tongues were in each other mouth, trying to feel and taste each other. My hands automatically went to tug on his soft blonde locks while I felt his hands were roaming around my body, feeling my every curve.

He broke the kiss and he placed trails of his kisses until he met my neck. He nipped and placed soft kisses on my neck. It was making my body desire more for him. I couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. He parted away from my neck and went to my ear to whisper.

"Oh god Tifa, stop moaning. You're driving me crazy now." He was sending chills throughout my body when he whispered in my ear. How did he do that?!

He gave a peck on my lips before moving down and nuzzling against my boobs. Kindly take note that my clothes are still on so I was going insane even though there was a cloth between his face and my boobs. He gave a gentle squeeze to my right boob and came up back to face me.

"I don't want to go on further if you're not ready you know Tifa." Oh my god. Which guy will ask such a question in the middle of making love?! Other guys will just fuck the brains out of the woman. I wrapped my hands around my shoulder to bring him closer to me even though he was already is.

"Shut up and just fuck me." I said and I started to smooch him this time. He was already pulling my top over my head leaving my bra in place while I did his too. He pulled away from me and looked down at my body. I couldn't help but to look away, feeling embarrassed. "Stop looking at me." I could feel my face was hot from all the heat of actions that had taken placed additional to my blushing.

"But you're too gorgeous baby. Anyone is damn lucky to have you." He came down toward my chest and his right hand was going to my back. "Hell I am not going to let anyone have you." He unhooked my bra and his mouth came crashing down on my right boob. I couldn't stop moaning and gasping. The way he moved his mouth around my breast and groping it was sending tingling sensation all over. After spending few minutes with it, he went over to the left one. I was going mentally insane! I grabbed the sheets of my bed to control myself. Slowly, I felt one of his hands coming down to my womanhood.

"Oh god Tifa, you're fucking wet." I just looked down at him and saw he was moving down. He removed my shorts, leaving my panties on. He rubbed my womanhood against my panties one last time before he pulled them down. I was totally bare naked in front of him now. He went to rub it and I had to grab his hair this time. It felt awesomely great. After he was done rubbing, he moved in and began to lick it. OH MY MOTHER FUCK. I didn't know it felt this good. I didn't know how to describe the feeling of him tasting my wetness but I just wanted more.

"Cloud…" I couldn't help but to moan his name. Sooner or later, he stopped and I saw he knelt before me to take out his pants. I could see his manhood big and hard. He positioned it in front of mine and brought his face closer to me so it was hovering just above my face.

"I need to really fuck you right now Tifa. Please tell me if it hurts and I will stop." I just nodded. He placed his hands at the side of my body and started to insert slowly into me. Oh damn, it hurts but I controlled the pain. He slowly rock back and forth to get the rhythm going until it was smooth. I grabbed his back and could feel my fingernails digging into his skin as he continued his motion. I was moaning and groaning as the sensation felt wonderful though pain. He leaned closer so that his face was now in the crook of my neck. We could both feel that we were reaching our climax and so he brought himself out of me. He groaned as he bit my neck, his liquid flying out on my stomach.

We were both panting from our heavy activity as our sweats were combining with each other. He looked down at me as he moved some strand of my hair away. "I love you Tifa."

I had to smile because I know he does. He grabbed the tissue box that was on my bedside table and wiped his discharge away before dumping the waste at the side. He came back to my side and snuggled me against his chest as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt so happy like a kid again. It has been long since I was pampered and showered with love and I know Cloud can do it. I just wanted to hug him all night. "I love you too Cloud." I mumbled before we both dozed off.

**A/N: OMG nosebleed to the max! Sorry guys if I didn't describe the activity that well but I hope it is acceptable? Please kindly drop a review before you go. I would like to know how I rate at this point(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Here's my next chapter. Before you proceed on, I wanna thank a guest, teici and sunflowerspot for giving me reviews on my last chapter! As this is my first time writing a love plus sexual story, I'm happy to know where I stand after reading the comments(:**

**Chapter 10**

The sun rays that entered through my window were not letting me to continue my sleep. God, I must really remember to close the curtain fully next time before I head to bed the night before. Then suddenly I remembered last night events. Cloud… I couldn't help but to smile to myself. I turned around and he was not in bed with me.

Where was he? I sat up bringing the blanket along with me. I heard some shuffling outside. What was he doing? I saw Cloud t-shirt on the floor and decided to put it on since it was big enough to cover my body. I got up to head out of my room but had difficulty to walk fast as the pain was aching down there. When I exited my room, I can see Cloud was whipping something up. Actually the aroma of the food reached my nose already, it was sausages and eggs.

I think Cloud felt my presence because after he placed the food on the table, he turned towards me and greeted me. "Good morning princess." I couldn't help but to blush because he was just in his boxers. I replied back. "Morning." I couldn't agree less that I was so embarrassed to see him like this. I just haven't got used to it.

Cloud walked up to me and gave me a good morning kiss on my forehead before he placed his arms around my waist. "How are you? Any pain?" I just shook my head, still too shy to face him. I could handled the sore pain for now anyways. I made us some breakfast. Why don't you go and wash up first?" I nodded and decided to plan some courage in me. I tiptoed to give him a quick peck to his lips before I walked off to my bathroom.

After I brushed my teeth and washed myself up, I was about to head back to the kitchen but when I turned around, I collided to something. I looked up to see Cloud standing there.

"Cloud…" I was actually quite surprised. He gave me a shock.

He swooped down to my lips and gave me a ferocious kiss. He held my face in his large hands. I just obeyed and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I could feel my face feeling a bit flushed. "Sorry Tifa, but I missed you already." He gave me one of those innocent smiles and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Alright mister, let's go. Breakfast is getting cold." I broke away from him and I gave him a pat to his shoulders before heading out to the kitchen. Before I even could make my way there, he grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulders. I just laughed as he was being too funny and playful. He was really making me happy already.

We sat as we ate our breakfast at the small dining table that I had in my kitchen. Not surprisingly, Cloud was done first. You know right? Guys always eat faster than women. He brought his glass of orange juice to his lips. "You're wearing my t-shirt?" He asked as he raised a eyebrow.

"Why can't I?" I answered with a smirk on my lips.

"Then what am I supposed to wear later on?"

"Later on?" I put down my fork and knife as I was clueless. "Where are we going?"

"It's a Sunday right so no school so let's head out. I'm taking you out on a date."

I couldn't help but to blush. A date? It'll be my first. I was so excited but then my hopes just had to die down.

I picked up my cutleries and started to eat again. "No I can't. I have work."

"Who says you have work?" I looked at Cloud as his face leaned against his right palm. "Yesterday when I picked you up drunk, I requested your manager to give you a day off because of your situation. He willingly agreed to it because he couldn't even remember when your last off day was. Actually I am quite surprised you're not having a hangover now. Are you really alright baby?"

I choked on my food and got my orange juice to clear it. I looked straight at him and realized I didn't have any hangover.

"No Cloud… I don't have." Cloud smirked. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't know sex could kill it." What an asshole. I was blushing super red right now.

"Not funny!" I shouted and continued to eat my food as I pouted.

"Aww baby, you're so cute you know?" He laughed and looked at me again. "I'm sorry alright… Just a joke so can I take you out on a date or what?"

I just had to smile. Cloud did know how to turn the situation around. "Fine." I got up as I grabbed the plates. "I'll go and get ready after I washed this."

"Awesome!" I swear he was grinning like an idiot. "I'm gonna head back and bring back some of my stuff over!" He ran to my room and after a few minutes, he came out, jeans on and holding onto his keys, I presume it was his bike and house keys. He then held out his available hand to me.

I looked at him and couldn't help but to question him back. "What?"

"My T-shirt please." I looked down and giggled. "Oh right. Hold up." I went back to my room to change into my own nightgown and came back out. "Here." Passing him his T-shirt. "Don't forget your jacket too." I sang the sentence out instead of saying it as I went back to the sink. He sat on the floor and wore his boots. He got up and looked at me.

"Don't need because I will be back." He walked over to me to give me a peck on my head before heading out. I swear he is such a loveable boyfriend.

* * *

After I was done with the dishes, I went to take a shower. I was in my towel as I looked into my wardrobe, deciding what to wear. It's my first date with Cloud so I want to look the best in front of him. I grabbed the best outfit and went to change into it. I looked myself in the mirror and I think I looked good. Just need to go dry my hair and add on some make up. I was wearing skinny jeans and a cropped sleeveless scallop top. Thank God Cloud's riding because I hate to wear dresses. I prefer jeans and heels or jeans and boots.

A few minutes later and my hair was done followed by my face. I heard the doorbell rang and I quickly went to open it. There stood Cloud, dress in plain t-shirt and jeans. Though it was what he usually wore, he still looked handsome in it. I looked up at his face and saw he was staring at me in awe like literally mouth opened. I giggled as I hold onto the door. "So are you going to come in or not?"

"You look gorgeous." He stood there still looking in awe.

"Thank you." I smiled and went forward to give him a peck on the lips. I came back into the house with him following me behind.

He put his bag down at the mini dining table and I couldn't help but to look at it.

"What's with the duffle bag? You're dressed already right?" Cloud came to me and placed his arms on my shoulders.

"Well, I was just thinking to place some of my clothes here so if I were to stay over, I have a change of clothes right unless you don't want me to?" Cloud finished off with a cheeky smile. I looked up at him and decided to flick his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Cloud exclaimed as he cover his forehead in pain.

"For being cheeky mister and of course I don't mind. You're welcome here anytime." I smiled before I turned around to head back to my room. "Let me get my things then we can head out." I shouted loud enough so that Cloud could hear me from the kitchen.

I grabbed my stuff and chuck them into my sling bag. I closed my bedroom door and saw Cloud was putting on his leather jacket that he left it here since that day. Cloud held out his right hand to me.

"Ready?" I wore my black dr. martens high cut boots and stood up to wrap my arms around his waist instead.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders too. This was going to be an awesome date.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the chapter being so short. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go off!^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, was busy with stuff here on the weekends. Okay i present you the date chapter! Before you read, I also like to apologise for any character problem describing!**

**Chapter 11**

I held Cloud as we rode down to the city. This time I felt proud when I hugged him from the back. I couldn't help but to smile to myself many times. After parking his bike, we decided to go do some shopping. He said I needed one since I hardly had any off day and I couldn't agree more.

I went into shops and tried on clothes. Cloud waited patiently for me as he gave comments on the clothes I chose. After shopping a bit, we decided it was time to have lunch so we decided to stop by at this little cute western café. We settled down at a booth seat and decided to sit opposite of each other. I opened the menu and so did Cloud.

"So Cloud, any idea on what you want to eat?" I asked as I scanned the menu.

"I was thinking of a mega double cheese burger." I couldn't help but to look up at him. "What? I'm starving from all the shopping we did."

"Shopping? You weren't even trying the clothes on."

"But waiting for you made me hungry." I had to agree with him. Sometimes waiting for people makes me hungry too.

After we ordered our drinks and food, I decided to start the conversation first.

"Hey Cloud, can I ask you something?" Cloud looked up at me as he plopped one of his elbow on the table to rest his face against his palm. "You never asked why I worked. Why?" I was curious. This guy did stalk me unintentionally. I won't be surprised if he knew

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask. It's personal right?" Cloud just gave a very mature answer.

"That, was very mature of you Cloud." I said and the waitress came to deliver our drinks. We thanked her before she left.

"Well, I am mature right?" Cloud scooted in closer so that he was nearer to me. "Or not, I will not be good in bed right?" Even though he whispered, I couldn't help but to blush crimson red at that point. Yes I know, I did sleep with him but hey, I still haven't gotten used to it. I used the menu to whack his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Mention this in public again and I will kick your balls so hard that you won't be able to see another day. Got it?"

"Yes baby." Cloud put his hands up in reason. Our food came and both us digged in. After we finished devouring our food, we paid the bill and left.

"Okay Cloud, what's next?" I asked as we exited the café.

"Don't you have anywhere you want to go?"

"Nah, you already let me choose to shop. This time, it's your turn." Cloud gave an idiotic smile before grabbing my hand and running down the street.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted as I followed behind him.

"You'll see!" He shouted back.

The next minute we ended up at a bike store. When we went in, I was so amazed on what products they were selling there. There were helmets, gloves, jackets and other accessories. There was a man that came in from the back to the counter and he shouted.

"Yo Cloud, long time no see."

"Hey Barret." I think the guys gave each other a handshake?

I saw Barret looking at me. "So who's the fine young lady there?" I came up to Barret and shaked his hand too. "My name is Tifa, nice to meet you."

"And she's my girlfriend." Cloud added. Barret slammed the counter.

"Damn Cloud, like finally… Congrats to the both of you!"

Both of us thanked him and then I decided to give them some alone time together.

"You guys carry on and catch up. I'll look around the shop alright?" I walked off and started to look at the helmets. I wasn't planning on eavesdropping on their conversation but Barret brought on a topic that got me curious.

"So Aeris is long gone?"

"Ya. I'm done with her man."

"That's good. I don't want you to be sulking about her." Aeris? Who is this girl? Don't tell me is Cloud's ex? Cloud didn't mention anything about it. I started to get uncomfortable about it.

"Yes, I'm certainly sure. She can go fuck whoever she wants. I won't give a fuck anymore." Cloud was not a virgin? No wonder he knew what to do last night. I decided to come out and interrupt their conversation.

"Sorry Barret but do you have any toilet around here?" I asked trying to be as politely as I can though there was anger lingering within me.

"Ya it's at the back." I think Cloud could see it.

"Are you alright babe?" Lie Tifa, lie.

"Yeah I'm fine Cloud. I just need the loo that's all. Thanks Barret." I waved my hand at them before walking to the back. Once I shut myself in the cubicle, I slided down and bring my knees to my chest as I lay my forehead against it. Hitting my knees a few time to get a grip of myself. I decided to pull out a cigarette and light it up. Don't get me wrong, I am not an active smoker but when I need a control of myself, I pull out a stick to get a puff.

* * *

Smoking do helps at time. I was cooled and calmed down by then. I was almost done with my stick before someone came knocking on the door.

"Hey Tifa, are you in there?" Oh shit. Why did he have to come of all times?

"I'm almost done!" Luckily there was a small window at the top so I decided to puff out smoke as much as I can before popping a mint. I flushed down the cigarette and came out to wash my hand. I sprayed some perfume on myself as well. Hey, I need to act right?

I opened the main toilet door and there stood Cloud, his right arm leaning against the door frame.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, stomach ache." I answered as I walked passed him. Cloud stood there for a while before he followed me from behind.

We bid our farewells to Barret before leaving the shop. Now, we walked in silence as we walked towards the parking lot that we left his bike there. I continued to walk before Cloud grabbed my wrist to make me come to a stop.

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

"Ow Cloud, you're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong? What were you doing in the toilet for so long for? Fucking the toilet bowl is it?" My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.

I gave a flick to my wrist causing him to let go of me. "Very creative of you Cloud, if I could fuck a toilet bowl I wouldn't have been fucking you last night right?!" Both of us were glaring into each other's eyes now.

"I smelt smoke. Were you smoking?" I paused. Damn, I should have blasted more perfume on myself.

"Nope, I think you got it wrong. I wasn't." I folded my arms as I looked away.

"Don't act dumb with me Tifa, I do smoke at times too. How old do you think I am? 9?"

"No, you're 18, same age as me." If Cloud was going to be sarcastic so was I. I think Cloud was getting irritated with me because he face palmed himself before walking left to right repeatedly. He stopped in front of me and continued.

"Look Tifa, I don't know what's the problem if you don't tell me." Cloud looked at me, hoping to get anything out of me by just saying that. "Oh come on baby, I'm not psychic here. Help this poor boy out." I raised an eyebrow at him before looking away.

"Who's Aeris?" I think I caught Cloud being dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me you overheard the conversation that I was having with Barret just now." He said as he let out a sigh.

"Yup." I answered ending it with a pop sound.

"Aww baby, look at me." Cloud now had his hands on my shoulders. "She's history. She's my ex and nothing more." I couldn't help but to look back at him.

"You sure? It didn't seem so that way from what I heard earlier. So Cloud tell me what else you haven't shared with me? You weren't a virgin when you fucked me last night?"

I heard a big sigh coming from him this time. "Yes! I'm so sorry Tifa. I should have told you but my only interest previously was getting you to be mine."

"Or in my pants?"

"Tifa look, I wasn't coming to you for sex. I came to you because I liked you and now it has become into love."

"I was a virgin okay! How do I know if I can trust you again? Cloud please understand that you're my first and it hurts so…"

Cloud used one of his hands to grab my face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that it was hurting?"

I looked away though I was restricted from moving my head due to Cloud holding me.

He put his arms around my shoulders. "Why don't we head back home now, cuddle with each other while I tell you my past love story and then we head to school together tomorrow?

I decided to let it go for now. I needed to give Cloud a chance to explain himself also. "Who says you're staying over?"

"Says the girl, 'you're welcome here anytime'" Cloud mimicked me as he pinched my nose. I couldn't help but to bashfully hit him on his shoulder before he grabbed my hand to continued walking. I felt something entering my bag and saw it was Cloud's hand, grabbing my pack of cigarettes. "You won't be needing this anymore baby." He crushed the pack before throwing it into a dustbin that was on the side of the road.

Seriously, this boy is such a charmer.

**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for this chapter. How was it? Please let me know by reviewing! Will appreciate it very very much thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Thank you for following and making this story as your favourite. Besides that, I would like to thank you for all the reviews I received from you guys so far. Anyways, I present you my latest chapter! FYI, this chapter will blow you away! ****I hope? **

**Chapter 12**

I slammed the off button on the alarm clock that I always placed on my bedside table. My eyes still closed as I tried to find it. After feeling the familiar object, I brought it to my face and my eyes went wide open!

"Cloud! Wake up!" I shouted causing Cloud to wake up.

"What, what?" Cloud looked left and right while I got off from my bed to head to the toilet.

"It's 7.15am already! Usually by this time I'm outta here!" I shouted from the toilet as I frantically washed myself up and brushed my teeth. When I was done with my morning routine, I left the toilet to get my school uniform to change into when until realized Cloud was still sitting on the bed.

"Cloud seriously? What are you doing? If you don't get ready this instance, we're going to be late for school!" I seriously was panicking. I hate to be late for school, what's worse coming late to school with a guy. The discipline master won't find it interesting nor amusing.

"Relax Tifa." Cloud got up and walked to me. "I'm riding you with me to school remember? It will only take about 15 minutes to reach there."

"Oh." Was all I could say because I felt really stupid, I face palmed myself before continuing. "Sorry, usual habits I guess. "

Cloud reached forward to kiss me on my forehead before he went to the toilet. "I'll go and get ready now okay baby?" He said which got me to continue on looking for my uniform to change into.

After Cloud and myself were done, he rode to school super fast passing by every vehicle. I think that's the advantage of having a boyfriend who rides. As I sat at the back, I recalled yesterday's event. When we return home from our date that almost ended up horrible, we snuggled up on my bed and he told me about his ex-girl. He and the girl were dating about 1 year. He knew her from high school. And yes, I felt super uncomfortable and jealous when he was sharing his story. I think he could tell because at some point, he will give me a kiss on my forehead to reassure me.

She ended up two timing Cloud but going out with another guy called Reno. Cloud saw them making out in one of the classroom which was empty since it was already end of the day. He told me he punched the guy out before walking off. Aeris chased after him, telling him that it's a mistake but Cloud told her off saying it was over. Serves her right, she was asking for it. I would like to thank Zack and Barret for being there for him actually.

After he was done telling me his story, I couldn't help but to reach forward and kiss him on his lips. We kissed fiercely and almost went into the sex atmosphere before his stomach grumbled loudly. I could tell he was pissed off with his stomach and I couldn't help but to laugh. I decided we ordered food in and have dinner at home.

Before I could continue to daydream, I felt a pat on my thighs. I scooted closer to Cloud's shoulders as I believe he was indicating he wanted to talk to me.

"So Tifa, are you ready to ride in to school together with me?"

I giggled. "Of course Cloud, or not why would I even want you to ride me to school?"

I could see Cloud smiling before he continued to ride. After few minutes, we arrived at our school compound and I could see people or should I emphasized GIRLS, were staring at us. Hey they shouldn't be staring right? Even though we being a couple was an act previously, we've been leaving school together so coming to school together isn't any different.

Cloud came to the parking lot and I hopped off from the bike. I took off my helmet and I heard someone calling for me.

"Tifa!" I turned and saw Yuffie shouting for me. She was together with Zack hanging out near the school building entrance. Oh my god, why are they together?

"Hey Yuffie!" I yelled back as I walked towards them. Cloud followed behind as well.

"Well that's a first, seeing you guys coming to school together." Zack said as he gave his sort of handshake to Cloud.

"Well I slept at her place last night so why not come to school together right?"

"You what?" Yuffie's face was expressionless as she questioned him back and I couldn't help but to blush real hard before shouting.

"Cloud!"

* * *

It took me a while to finally admit to Yuffie on what happened between Cloud and I. She was really pestering me when we went to grab our books at our lockers. Of course, I didn't tell her about the whole blackmail thing. I just told her that we SLEPT together and that we are in love with each other very much. Since he happened to be at my house, he decided to go to school from my house with me.

"Tifa!"

"What Yuffie?" We happened to be walking to class, the boys was way behind us.

"You can't just sleep around with someone you started dating with?! Furthermore with Cloud…" She whispered shouted back to me.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you can trust him?" I looked down as we walked thinking hard about Yuffie's question.

"Yeah, I think I can." I finally answered Yuffie's question. I believe I can trust Cloud, since he told me about his EX which I don't really want to recall about.

"Okay Tifa, I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get hurt." I could see Yuffie's face was filled with concern.

"Thanks Yuffie." I smiled back to her as we entered the classroom. I'm glad I have a bestfriend that I can count on and understands me.

I was about to go to my seat which it is beside the window but before I could, Cloud came in and sat at my seat instead.

"Are you serious?" Yuffie argued back against his action as she curled her hands into fists at her side. "I usually sit beside Tifa!"

Cloud plopped down his elbow onto the desk as he leaned his face against his palm. He looked at her for a while before answering.

"Yup." He smiled. Zack came over and wrapped his arms around Yuffie's shoulders.

"Give it a rest Yuffie. Let the couple sit together." Yuffie yanked away from Zack's hold and took a sit in front of me instead. Zack took a seat in front of Cloud which it is beside Yuffie. I scooted closer to Yuffie to the front and whispered an apology.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, I'll deal this with Cloud later alright?"

"Nah, no worries Tifa." Yuffie gave a smile after letting out a sigh.

Ms Elena entered the class and asked us to open our book. I was grabbing my book before I saw a paper thrown onto my desk. I looked to my left, where Cloud was sitting and he was nonchalantly flipping his text book.

I quietly opened the paper and saw a message written very messily. 'Sorry Tifa, since now we're officially together, I can't help but to be with you wherever you go.' A smile was drawn at the end of the note. It was definitely Cloud. I wrote down something quickly before throwing back onto his desk.

I giggled because my answer was just two words, 'So cliché'. The expression on his face when he opened the note was priceless. He wrote back something quickly and threw back the note to me. When I opened it, it stated 'Whatever'. I looked over and saw Cloud was blushing and pouting. He's so cute when he does that. I decided to turn back to the front and pay attention instead before the class door went busting open.

"Yo!" A red hair spiky dude stood at the entry way. He smiled widely as he raised a hand to Ms Elena.

"I believe you're a new student and you're late." Ms Elena raised an eyebrow to him as she turned to face him.

"Sorry I'm late teacher." Then he turned to face us instead. "Allow me to introduce myself. The names' Reno." Reno? Why did the name sounded so familiar? Wait, it couldn't be? I turned to face Cloud and I saw he was glaring at him.

"Since you have done your self-introductory, you can take the empty seat that is beside Tifa, at the back." Ms Elena spoke before she went back to the white board. Reno walked towards me and I could have sworn I saw electricity being passed through me.

Before Reno took his seat, he stood in front of me. Cloud looked up at him, his eyes not reducing any amount of tension nor anger. "Yo Cloud, long time no see."

Oh no, this is bad. Very bad!

**A/N: So how guys? What do you think? Please leave me a review before you go! I decided not to bring Aeris in the picture but Reno instead because I prefer him than her times 2! Sorry to all those Aeris fan reading this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Here's my next chapter. Right now, I can promise you it's getting interesting with Reno added in the story now. Hehe. **

**Chapter 13**

Why do I have to sit in between them? Class was so chaotic. Since Reno is new here, he kept asking me whether I could share my text book with him but before I could, I saw Cloud throwing his book over to his desk so I ended up sharing mine with Cloud instead. I saw Yuffie and Zack turning back towards us a couple of times. I guess both were worried for us since Zack knew the history between Cloud and Reno while Yuffie was worried as she didn't know what was going on.

Once class was over, Reno came up to me with his hand held out. "So I didn't get your name, was it Tifa?"

Yup, you guessed right. Before I could grab his hand for a shake, Cloud came to the front and pulled me behind him.

"Look Reno, I don't know what you're scheming at but stay away from Tifa, she's mine. You already have Aeris don't ya?"

"Woah, woah chill Cloud. What's with all the tension today?" Reno answered back with his hands up in reason.

I looked to Reno over Cloud's arms and couldn't help but to be a bit curious on what was actually going to go on. Yuffie and Zack came to stand beside us now.

"Oh hey Zack, didn't realized you were in the same class as me? Oh my god, this is all like high school again. Friends back together."

"Stop it Reno, we were just school mates, not friends. Anyway don't go acting dumb and all. You and Cloud were not in good terms and you knew he and I were attending college here so what's actually going on?" Zack spoke this time.

"You guys are so boring." Reno yawned before putting his hands behind his head.

"Whatever Reno, pissed off. Let's go guys." Cloud walked out of class as he held my hand and I followed him. Yuffie and Zack following behind us as well.

I happened to look back and saw Reno was looking at us, and did he just gave me a smile? Okay I turned back because I decided that it was starting to get creepy.

We all settled at the cafeteria where I explained to Yuffie what was going on whereas the guys went to get us some drinks. After a few minutes, Zack and Cloud came back.

"Argh!" Cloud groaned as he slammed his head on the table.

"Come on Cloud, stop being a wuss." Yuffie commented on his action.

"You can't blame him Yuffie, since I believed Tifa has told you his story with him and Reno right?" Zack stated as he looked at me.

I just nodded to confirm Zack's question. Cloud raised his head up and looked at me and I couldn't help but to ask. "What's wrong?"

"He's out to make my life miserable."

"Come on Cloud, I don't think Tifa is that weak and gullible like Aeris. I think she will able to kick him the balls if she need to." Zack spoke highly of me and hey I had to blush when he gave me a thumbs up. I looked back at Cloud and gave him a wink.

We continued to talk but not on Reno but instead about other stuff. It was great that I was able to spend time with my best friend, my boyfriend and his best friend after school, so guess this is what it is like to hang out after school. I was done sipping on my drink and decided to check my watch and I realized that it is time to head to work. I stood up as I grabbed my bag as well.

"Sorry guys, but I need to head to work. Comin lover boy?"

"Of course! Bye guys." Cloud wrapped his arm over my shoulder as we walked out of the school building.

We went to the bike and god, guess who was there? Reno was sitting on his bike, whistling. Cloud let go of me as he went in front of him so that he could pulled him by his collar. "Get off of my bike, or you won't see the lights by the end of today. " Woah that sounded like me, did he learnt that from me or was that Cloud when he was really angry?

Reno pushed his hand down as he hopped off from the bike. "Sorry Cloud, I still want to see the day tomorrow so I don't want to be killed yet and oh yeah, I was actually looking for you so the only way was to wait for you at your bike."

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but feel Reno's eyes all over me. Was it me or was he checking me out? Maybe it was just my imagination.

"I want to call it truce." Reno smiled widely as he let out his hand for a shake. "We can't be all over each other since we're going to be classmates from now on."

"Pissed off." Cloud said as he went to start his engine. Cloud wore his helmet and gloves while I wore mine except no gloves. Cloud hopped onto his bike and due to the loud engine of the bike, Cloud didn't hear what Reno whispered to me as I walked passed him.

"You're gorgeous." I looked back and saw he was walking away. Maybe it was my imagination again. I hopped behind Cloud and he rode off, out of school heading to my workplace. While riding, he tapped me and I inched forward much closer so I could hear what he wanted to say.

"Sorry Tifa but I can't hang out with you at work today. Zack and me are going to meet up with Barret to talk about Reno. I'll come fetch you after work alright baby?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" I shouted and I could see Cloud's charming smile.

* * *

I finally reached my workplace and I bid farewell to Cloud after giving him a peck on his cheek. He rode off as I stood there to watch him go. I couldn't help but to smile at my boyfriend's sweetness. I happily skipped into work and greeted my colleagues. After putting down my bag, I went to start my shift by wiping the newly washed glasses.

Work went as usual and finally it was the end of my shift. I received a text from Cloud saying he's on his way so I decided to sit outside the bar as I waited for him. I flipped my phone closed and sat on a bench that was outside my workplace. What I did not expect was someone to tap my shoulder from the back.

With my instinct taken place, I straight away turned around as I stood up and grabbed his hand before I recognized his voice and face.

"Ow, ow, ow." I let go of his hand and he was rubbing the part that I grabbed. "Damn girl, you like have the power of a man. Did Cloud tell you that?" I just stared at him with one hand on my hip, wondering why the hell he was doing here.

"What are you doing here Reno?"

Reno hopped on the bench as he laid there, hands behind his head while his legs rest on top the side of the bench. "I happened to be walking passed here and I didn't expect to meet Tifa. What are you doing here?"

Ah shit, I can't have my cover blown. "I am waiting for Cloud. He's coming to pick me up."

"I don't think you're answering my question."

"What does it matters to you Reno, now go away."

"Aww, don't be so mean Tifa." Reno now stood back up as he walked closer to me, our face not far from each other.

"I'm just wondering how did Cloud found such a sexy babe while I got stuck with an irritating one." Reno whispered loudly as he held my chin in his hand. I slapped his hand away from my face.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll break every inch of your bones." This time, I was glaring at him hard in the eye.

"Wow feisty, you're my kind of woman. I should have gone for you instead of that woman, Aeris." I felt a chill went up my spine. "Anyways I better get going before Cloud shows up." Reno started to walk off as he held out a hand in the air to wave before letting out a laugh.

I stood there completely still as I saw him walked off. The wind blew across my face and hair. I looked away from him when I heard the familiar sound of a bike engine. Cloud arrived at a perfect time. I didn't want him busting chops in front of the place I worked right? He took out his helmet and looked at me.

"Sorry baby I was late but Barret, myself and Zack got carried away." I quickly went to the bike to grab my helmet and put it on. "Erm baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Cloud, just feeling tired." I said as I hopped onto the back.

"Alright baby, if you say so." He put on back his helmet before he rode off down the street heading back to my apartment. I couldn't help but to think what was Reno doing back there.

**A/N: Alright people that's it for chapter 13! I am thinking of ending this story soon but I need a heads up on the ending. I have a plan already but I would appreciate if I can hear what my readers want as well(: please review thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! I'm so happy to finally receive 50 reviews! I couldn't be any more happier because of all of you, my readers! Anyway sorry for the lack of update, here's my next chapter(: **

**Chapter 14**

For the past few days, Cloud has been crashing over at my apartment. And yes because of that, we've been going to school together. Now that Reno is in the picture, school has been a disaster. Previously, I was sitting beside Reno but since Cloud was being overprotective of me, he changed seats with me and decided to sit beside Reno instead even though I knew he doesn't even want to.

So now the seat arrangement is me beside the window, Yuffie in front of me, Zack beside of her, Cloud behind him which he sits beside me and Reno sits beside Cloud now. Even though I was not sitting in the middle but damn, Yuffie and myself can feel the tension going on in there.

"Yo Tifa, it looks like a dog battle is gonna happened anytime soon." Yuffie leaned back towards my table so she could whisper to me over her shoulders.

I gave a loud sigh before speaking. "Yeah Yuffie, I'm kinda worried." I plopped my elbows down on the table as I leaned my face against my palm.

"Don't worry, Zack will stop them." Yuffie said before she gave her nose a light pinch.

I smiled before I looked to the front to continue to pay attention to class. I felt like Reno is trying to get my attention though because you can feel when someone is looking at you right? I turned my head and I saw Reno giving me a wink. Argh! How disgusting. I huffed and turned back to the whiteboard. Luckily, Cloud didn't realized because I don't want him going ballistic over a small thing.

Speaking of that, should I tell him that I saw Reno the other day before he came to fetch me from work? I didn't think it was necessary that day but now, I am really thinking twice. My thoughts got interrupted when Cloud called for me from his desk.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Are you alright? I've been calling you a few times before you realized."

"Oh I'm sorry Cloud, I was just daydreaming, tired from work, that's all."

"You sure? You said that the other night as well." Oh God, so he does realized something? Okay Tifa, come up with a quick lie now.

"Because someone cannot keeps his hands to himself at night!" I whispered loud enough that only both of us can hear.

Cloud just chuckled. "Sorry baby, I couldn't help but to touch you." He grinned widely like an idiot, yes idiot but my idiot. I couldn't help but to smile as well. Thank God, this got him to believe of my tiredness.

Finally, school has ended. The four of us meaning Cloud, myself, Zack and Yuffie were about to leave the classroom together before Ms Elena called the guys.

"Sorry baby, you go ahead with Yuffie first?" I just nodded before Yuffie and myself made our way out, heading to our lockers.

Yuffie needed to use the toilet so I went ahead to meet her at our lockers instead. When I was approaching to my destination, I stopped in my tracks as I was stunned as I saw Reno leaning against my locker. I huffed before I walked towards him, my hands on my hips.

"Go away."

He laughed with his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, you gotta stop that. Its turning me on babe."

I ignored his comment and continued. "I'm gonna tell Cloud that you're irritating the hell out of me so that he can finally kick your ass."

He laughed again. "And what fun will that be?" He held my chin with one of his hand as he tried to bring it closer to his face.

"Don't make me do to you the same I did with Aeris." My eyes went wide for an instant before he let go of my face and turned around to walk off. Again with the puzzles, I need to find out for myself. This is getting all too frustrating for me. Yuffie broke my trance as she tap on my shoulders.

"Hey Tifa, what's up?" She walked over to her locker and opened it.

I shook the thought off and went to mine as well. "Nothing much." I guess she didn't saw me lingering with Reno earlier.

"Let's hang out at the cafeteria as we wait for the guys. I sent a text to Zack already." Yuffie shut her locker and face me as she held out her phone to show the text has been sent to him.

"Sorry Yuffie but I need to go first." I walked away and turned around as I held up my phone. "Work!" I smiled before I continued my way out of school.

* * *

I tried to get Reno's words out of my head by making myself super busy at work. After I left school earlier this afternoon, I texted Cloud that I would head to work first. He apologized and said he would fetch me from work today again as well. It's so nice to have such a sweet boyfriend. I locked my phone and put it away as guests were calling for me.

I served guests their food and beer as usual and when I was done, I went back to washing the glasses and wiping them. I was at the sink as I did my work but what caught my attention to look away from the glass what I saw from the corner of my eye! It was Reno sitting at Cloud's seat! The nerve of him! What the hell was he doing there?!

I calmly put down the glass and walked towards him. I stood in front of him as I folded my arms before him. He was moving his index finger left to right before stating.

"I knew it was fishy that you will be outside of this bar the other day." He now was giving me a smirk. "You do know that it against school policy to work in bars."

He caught me red handed so I didn't know how to defended myself and since he's at my work place, I can't afford to lose my job by causing trouble because of this douchebag. I decided to speak up.

"What do you want? Beer, whiskey?" I walked away as I tried to grab both bottles to show him, giving him a choice as I dragged him away from the topic.

He laughed. "I would like a beer Tifa but that doesn't mean I would forget my earlier conversation though." Darn, at least I gave it a try.

I nicely slammed his beer in front of him and walked away. "Yo Tifa! Do you want to know what happened to that bitch?" I stopped for a while before I turned around to face him again. I raised an eyebrow as I waited for him to continue.

"She got pregnant." His eyes looked so devious right now. Huh? She cheated on Cloud to sleep with him so I wouldn't be shocked if she got pregnant if they didn't use any protection.

"Oh that's all?" I was about to turn back to continue my walk to the other end of the bar before he spoke again.

"I purposely got her pregnant. That bitch is darn irritating. She was so boring after fucking her thrice." What the fuck? Does Cloud know about this? Should I tell him? But what happened if he ran back to her after I told him what happened to her. I'm so confused now. All the questions came crashing to my mind like a whirlpool.

"So this is why you transferred yourself to midgar college?" I asked as I kept myself calm and composed.

"Like duh! The girl's been chasing after me to ask me for a DNA test since she was pregnant but I couldn't be fuck. I know it's me so she can just go and fuck off."

"No." I stand firm as I told him. "You." I pointed my index finger at his nose. "can just go and fuck off."

I made sure my eyes were not soft but hard when I looked at Reno just now when I told him off. I walked off to the back as I started to panic. What will Yuffie do in such a situation? Hell, what will Cloud do in this situation? This is bad; I think it's the best time for me to tell Cloud about all this. I took out my phone and texted Cloud telling him to come over now. If Reno sees Cloud, he's outta here.

When I went out and looked over to where the red idiot was sitting, I found him gone. It was almost the end of my shift and I saw Cloud busting into my bar. Everyone was looking at him like he made a grand entry.

"Where's that punk? I'm going to slaughter him alive now." Okay, Cloud looks pissed. I quickly came out of the bar and pulled Cloud to a side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cloud?" I whispered shouted at him. "I don't want to lose my job you know!"

"Sorry Tifa but I was damn fucking pissed when I heard Reno was here." He paused as he scanned around the bar. "Where is he anyway?"

I let out a loud sigh before continuing. "I went to the back to text you and but the time I came out, he was gone."

"How did the fuck he knows you're working here?" Cloud was literally raising his voice now. No choice but to tell him now, alright here goes.

"Cloud, I need to tell you something which I haven't told you so."

**A/N: How's this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review before you go, thanks!^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Here's my next chapter! Please continue to read my story until the end and review as well. I am so happy for all the reviews I received so far from you guys so please dont stop^^**

**Chapter 15**

I regretted telling Cloud, because he literally punched the wall that was beside him until there was a slight dent. I could tell he was freaking furious and I got to calm him down.

Cloud!" I whispered shouted again.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" He just shouted back at me and honestly, I was stunned. I guess there's no way of cooling the situation down now. I got to get Cloud out of here before anything happens that will cause me to lose my job. Yeah, I love Cloud but still, I need my job.

Before I could do anything, Cloud stomped out of the bar. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him. He was walking to his bike and it looked like he wasn't going to wait for me.

"Cloud!" This time I shouted as I walked as fast as I can to catch up with him. When I was able to grab his arm, he spun himself around and shouted at me.

"What the hell Tifa?!"

"Will you please just calm down and let me talk?!"

"No, you fucking didn't tell me that you saw Reno here the other day. You think it wasn't important?! You know how he is right?! I told you!"

I just kept quiet as I let go of Cloud's arm. "So what else you haven't tell me?!" I clenched my fists at my side. He was too much. I never ever seen him so angry before but still, he doesn't have any right to shout at me however he wants.

"Can you stop shouting and talk like how civil people do?!" We were glaring into each other's eyes now.

"Okay." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Speak."

I decided to look down before I started. "Before that, at school when he was at your bike, he whispered I'm gorgeous before walking away. I guess you didn't hear since your bike was damn loud." I emphasized on the word 'damn'. "Then that same day he saw me outside here and he was going about how I am so much better than Aeris."

"In terms of what?!" Cloud started shouting again.

"He said I was sexy okay!" Okay, I literally could see Cloud was growling and gritting his teeth in anger.

"What else?" This time, he said it softly but fierce.

"He was trying to be cheeky by giving me winks in class when you're not around and then he also waited by my locker when you and Zack got held up in class today."

What surprised and shocked me next was that he smacked his helmet on the ground. I gasped and I had to cover my mouth with both hands. I was on the verge of tears brimming at the corner of my eyes.

"Seriously Tifa! All this and you never even told me once!" He was literally shouting at my face. This was the last screw.

"Shut the hell up Cloud! I also have feelings you know! Stop shouting at me as if I am not a human being! You see, I shouldn't of tell you because see the way you're reacting, you're like a bloody idiot!" I shouted back though tears started to stream down my cheeks. I looked at him in the eye before continuing. "For your information Cloud, I am not Aeris, I can handle all this by myself." I think that got him star struck because I saw his eyes became wider.

With that, I turned around and walked off. Slowly, the walk turned into a run. I just let my tears fall as I continued my way out from there. Hopefully it leads me home but no matter what, I just need to get out from there. I was happy he didn't follow me but I was sad and disappointed at the same time that he didn't follow me. Whatever it was, I was not going to turn back and look.

After what seems like eternity, I finally reached home and I shut my door as I jumped to my bed to cry even more. I couldn't stop crying because I could only recall the painful memories of Cloud's constantly shouts at me. It really hurt and I can't believe I was able to withstand it. I was pisssed off with myself for not venting my anger out by giving him a slap but I also felt it was my fault for not telling Cloud about Reno but he didn't have to lash his anger out like that right?! This is all that stupid Reno's fault! I cried until sleep overtook me.

* * *

I could see the bright lights entering through my window behind my lids. I tried to open them but it was so difficult. Once I was able to open them, I felt my eyes were pretty swollen and heavy. Oh right, I cried to sleep last night. I let out one big sigh before I got up and get ready for school. Looks like it's back to how I used to go school before.

I was looking for my uniform and I stopped once I saw Cloud's clothes everywhere. I decided to pack them up in his duffle bag and placed it in a corner. Seeing them more was just going to make it worse. After I was done getting ready, I grabbed two pieces of bread and left the house.

This time, I didn't have to jog to the station. I could walk as I eat since I left the house pretty earlier. Usually I don't but maybe because Cloud's scent is lingering around my house which made me want to get out of the house even more.

I reached school and I saw Yuffie and Zack hanging out with each other near the school's entrance. They were waving at me but stopped once I think they realized my eyes.

"Oh my god Tifa! What happened to you?" She grabbed my shoulders as she looked at me. I just looked away as I didn't want to do any explaining now. "Zack I think you better go ahead and find Cloud. I'm gonna stay here with Tifa."

I didn't hear Zack said anything but I guess he nodded before walking away as I could see his shadow disappearing.

We decided to take a sit at one of the benches that lay outside our school that was away from the crowd. I guess Yuffie decided to let me cool down before I started to tell her what happened. She was being a very supportive friend because she didn't rush me or anything but instead she let me take my time to talk to her.

"You should have told Cloud earlier."

"Well, I didn't know he was so unreasonable and hot tempered!"

We were about to continue our conversation before we heard groups of students making a ruckus to rush into the building.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Let's go check it out Tifa." We both quickly followed behind the groups of students and into the hallway where I was so shocked to see Reno and Cloud. A big OH NO. Cloud was currently grabbing Reno by the front of his shirt as he carried him up and onto the wall. Zack was at the side, trying to stop the fight. I couldn't bear to see this any longer. I believed Cloud hit Reno in his face as I could see Reno's right eye is currently black and swollen.

Without thinking, I ran up to them and I grabbed Cloud's arm, hopefully it will get him to stop and put Reno down. Of course I didn't care about Reno but I just want Cloud to stop this now. "Cloud stop please!"

It looked and seemed like he was under some spell because I have never see Cloud like this before. His blue eyes were different, they were not the soft and caring gaze that I always looked at. Usually if I asked him to stop, he will do it because he will always do things for me willingly.

"Dude, come on enough let the ass go." Zack tried pulling them apart again but to no avail so I decided to try again but the harder approach.

"Cloud if you don't stop this, this instant! It's over!" I think that pulled the trigger though I actually didn't mean it but it got him to drop Reno.

Reno was rubbing his neck as he coughed once he finally got released. "Stay away from Tifa." Cloud pointed at him before walking off. I got to say, when he said that to Reno, it send me the chills as it was nice to know he was doing this for me but of course it's bad since it's creating trouble.

I think Reno was pissed because he stood up and ran to Cloud to give him a punch from the back. They started punching each other all over and Zack had to go in between to stop them again. Yuffie ran by my side as I ran towards them. We were trying to pull the guys away and I was so wrong for getting myself involved in a guys fight because I ended up with a punch right smack to my cheek.

"Tifa!" Yuffie came running towards me as I fell to the ground. I felt some liquid trickling down from my mouth. I wiped it and saw it was blood. That's it. I rose up slowly as I clenched my fists to my side.

"Tifa?" I think I got Yuffie worrying as I've never been this way around her at all.

"YOU IMBECILES!" I shouted which it got their attention to look at me. I think that was when finally Cloud noticed me.

"Tifa… You're bleeding." He started to walk towards me.

"Yeah thanks to you idiots and don't you dare come any closer." Cloud stopped as he took my tone of voice into consideration.

"Okay what is going on over here?" Everything took a toll once Ms Elena stepped in from the crowd, looking furious as she folded her arms.

Damn, now we're all in trouble.

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for chapter 15! I already have chapter 16 on hand but I need to draft up chapter 17 first and see how it goes. Don't forget to leave a review before you go please thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of update! I present you the 2nd last chapter. I am so sorry I am going to end this story so soon but please don't hate me. I hope to make the ending the best as I can.**

**Chapter16**

Thanks to them, I was so going to be late for work. I was literally running to my work place. When Ms Elena came, that's when all the fighting seized and we were all brought to the principal's office. Of course, Zack, myself and Yuffie were just brought in for questioning unlike Cloud and Reno has to face punishment. Ha! Serves them right!

That teaches him not to go chaotic in school next time! And that teaches him not to punch his girlfriend too! Luckily Cloud didn't put too hard in that punch or not my cheek will have been swelling right now. The bleed was just a bit but don't worry I'm fine people. I got treated by our first aid from school so yeah.

After 20 minutes, I finally arrived at work and had to apologize to my manager several times before I could proceed to start my shift. As usual, I got onto wiping the newly washed glasses and the bell that we put on the door rang indicates as someone entered the bar. I turned around to welcome whoever it was but my voice only got stuck in my throat.

"Barret?"

"Yo Tifa! How's it hanging?" How's it hanging? It can't be a coincidence that Barret come into my bar that his workplace is quite far away from here and also the way he greeted me, was more like he knew I was here.

"I'm fine thank you." Actually I paused to re-think my answer. "Actually scratch that, I was fine until your boy punched me in my face earlier today at school." I said as I placed one hand on my hip.

"Woah Cloud did?" Barret took a seat in front of me.

"Yes!" I let out a big sigh before I continued. "He was fighting with Reno, seriously how stupid was that and I idiotically got myself involved so yeah I was asking for it."

Barret let out a laugh before he spoke. "Well Tifa, I bet that guy did that to him because he did something to ya. Can I get a Budweiser please?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Knowing Cloud, he will go to extremes to trash anyone down who hurts the one he loved be it friends, family or girlfriend but yeah Tifa, that's Cloud for ya."

I let out another sigh again as I placed the beer in front of him. "Well Barret, I think that's a bit stupid of him to go and beat the crap out of the guy in SCHOOL!"

Barret let out another laugh before he took a swig of his beer. "Anyway Barret, what are you doing here? It seems you didn't come here based on coincidence right?"

He now hard heartedly laugh before he stopped to swallow the saliva down his throat that seemed to get stuck. "Well, Cloud kind of told me you worked here and he called me earlier to ask me to head down here to chill until he comes along."

I raised an eyebrow before I questioned him back. "So basically keep a watch on me in case Reno comes along is it?"

He nodded nervously and I couldn't help but to sigh again. "Whatever Barret, make yourself at home." I said that before I walked away to entertain other guests. I couldn't be angry with Barret as I know he's just doing his friend a favour and I couldn't be angry with Cloud even as I know he's just trying to protect me. Whatever it is, I am not going to forget about last night that easily.

I think it was about an hour later that I heard Barret saying hi to someone. I turned around and saw that Cloud has finally reached. I quickly looked away to act busy before I heard Barret calling for me. What the hell… Could you call someone else? I walked towards them and planted my hands on the bar top.

"How can I help you guys?"

"Get a beer for your boyfriend Tifa." I just walked away before I felt someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw it was Cloud.

"Tifa, are you okay?" I gave a flick at my wrist before I replied him.

"I'm fine." I went to grab his beer before I slammed it in front of him. I walked away without having any conversation with them.

I saw my colleague attending to them since I asked her for her favour to, which I saw Barret and Cloud were having many rounds of beer. Hopefully they're okay, they should be since they are men or should I say GUYS. Work was finally over and I decided to grab my bag and not say bye to them and head back home by the back door instead. Once I reached home, I just fell to my bed as I was so tired from the day's event.

* * *

I was having such a nice sleep before something interrupted me. I was half asleep now. Who's that calling me?

"Tifa! Open the door!" Argh. Who's that constantly banging on my door? I decided to wake up to see the time. It was freaking 2am! Who the hell was disturbing her sleep at this hour?!

"Tifa! Open this door now!" Oh my god, that sounded like Cloud? He kept banging on my door. Seriously, he should go away. I decided to ignore him but he didn't seem like he was stopping.

"Tifa, baby!" That's enough! I got up from bed and walked up to my main door. I swing the door open and only to see a flushed Cloud and the stench of liquor and beer hit straight at my face.

"Cloud, do you know what time is it?" I whispered shouted at him. "Are you going to wake my neighbor up?"

"Tifa, why you go without me?" Okay he was drunk as he was slurring his words. "Let me explain." Before he could continue, he fell forward and I caught him.

"Cloud, you're drunk." I quickly closed the door and brought him in.

"No, I'm not." He continued as I dragged him to my sofa with so much difficulty! I dropped him on the sofa once it came to my sight.

"Tifa…"

"Cloud, just go to sleep." I was about to walk away before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I really am please forgive me. I'm sorry about yesterday and even today." Is he really apologizing or is it the liquor talking?

"Cloud enough!" Before I could argue even further, he pulled my mouth to his for a fierce kiss. I didn't know kissing a drunkard Cloud was this good. Our tongues were sliding into each other's mouth, feeling our insides and his hands started to roam around my body. I decided to pull back because this was so wrong.

"Cloud…" I couldn't even continue because he pulled me back down for another round of kiss. His kisses was so passionate and fierce, it felt so different from the other times that we've kissed. He slowly went to my ear to nibble on it. I felt goosebumps since it was my sensitive spot.

"Tifa, I'm so sorry." He slurred into my ear before he went down to my neck to lick and kiss all over. It was driving me insane and I felt like shit that I couldn't fight the battle to stop it instead I surrendered to defeat.

I couldn't help but to moan his name. "Cloud." That got him to go back to my ear.

"Stop moaning Tifa, it's turning me SO on." He was un-buttoning my shorts while I did his. "Sorry Tifa, but I'm fucking horny."

Our bottoms were off and he carried me up so that he could place me within his thighs to straddle him.

It felt so fucking good once his dick went into my core. He supported me to ride him as he carried me up and down. I felt my nails digging into his back while his hands held my waist. I couldn't stop screaming his name. I could hear Cloud panting and groaning. I think we both reached our climax because he pulled me out as his liquid splurge all over on the couch.

I leaned my forehead against his as I looked down on him, my hands wrapped behind his neck. I was shocked when he spoke first.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked with both of his eyebrows raised.

"Erm maybe?"

"What?! But you just let me fucked you." He was back to Cloud, the happy and joking guy that I fell in love with. He moved his hands from my waist so he could hold my face in his hands instead.

"I'm really sorry Tifa. I was so damn pissed that Reno knows where you work now and you didn't tell me about it. I'm seriously on the verge on murdering him today if you guys didn't cut it. I don't want him touching you nor near you. I really love you Tifa and trust me, I wasn't like this with Aeris. She could fuck herself."

I giggled. "Is that the anger or liquor talking?"

"None, because it shows how much I really love you." Cloud gave me one of his charming smiles and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Anyway Cloud…" I pulled away from him. "Looks like you're not drunk anymore."

He hard heartedly laughed as he scratched his cheek with one of his hand. "Yeah… guess the sex killed it."

"Oh really?" I folded my arms as I looked at him.

"Didn't that apply to you previously?" Cloud smiled widely as he reminded me of my previous incident before when I got drunk. I pouted and looked away and Cloud giggled.

"Alright." Cloud carried me over his shoulders.

"Cloud! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" I was literally hitting his back.

"What? I'm just bringing us to your room." He gave me one of his cheeky smiles and I honestly had to look away as it got me blushing.

**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for chapter 16! Anyways I'm done with the last chapter but I need to review it myself before I post it up. And as always, please leave a review before you go thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tifa X Cloud Fanfic - Your Typical College Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hi guys! I present you the last chapter for this story. Oh god, this story is finally coming to and end!):**

**Chapter 17**

Though it was just two days ago that Cloud and I fought, it felt so good to be snuggling up against his chest on my bed, his hands wrapped around me. It was already six in the morning and I didn't expect myself to be awake this early for a school day. Speaking of which, he's been sleeping over at my place ever since we got together so yesterday he didn't come back. Does that mean he went back home? I couldn't help but to be curious and ask him about everything that has happened since that day.

"Cloud?"

"Mmm." I could feel the vibration since his head was above mine.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I went back home."

"Oh." This got Cloud to pull away from me to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know where you live."

"Oh, I stayed with Zack. We shared a dorm at school."

"Really?"

"Yes baby. Why?"

"That means he knew you're living with me?" Oh my god, I just had cover my face with both of my hands. This is just so embarrassing.

"Aww come on Tifa, I didn't tell him I was living with you but I guess he will eventually know right?" Cloud pulled my hands away from my face. I had to look away to hide my embarrassment since Cloud is still holding onto my hands.

"Fine." Cloud leaned in to give me a peck on the lips.

"Alright baby, let's grab a couple more minutes of sleep before we prepare for school." Cloud grabbed the blanket and pulled over us.

"Cloud, I'm not done. What is the conclusion between you and Reno this time?"

I think he got agitated because he face palmed himself before letting out a big sigh. Cloud sat up and his tone chest was showing ever so brightly.

"Tifa, please do not spoil the morning by bringing up that douchebag."

I decided to sit up as well. "I'm not Cloud, but because of him we fought in the first place so I need to know what is going down now."

Cloud rested his arm on my shoulder before he spoke.

"Baby, I don't think he's gonna bother us anymore. Did you see the way I punched his face?" He laughed before he continued. "He could hardly see the light anymore."

I just let out a sigh before I got up to use the toilet. "Where are you going baby?" Seriously are you asking the obvious Cloud?

I turned around to face Cloud as I pointed the toilet with my thumb sideways. "I'm going to use the toilet if you can see what's this room is?" I said quite sarcastically and I think I saw Cloud pouted.

I was brushing my teeth when I felt Cloud's presence. He was leaning against the toilet door frame with his arms folded and yes I won't forget to mention that he was in his boxers only! Talk about decency and respect.

"What? No comment?" I spat out after I was done gargling.

"Nope." There was a moment of silence so I decided to look up at Cloud and saw he had an eyebrow raised at me."Okay fine, yes thank you Cloud for beating the crap out of Reno but I think next time save the smirk when you don't get caught by the teacher or principal. Hell, don't even start a fight in school will you?" Now I had both of my hands on my hips.

"Anyway let's head to school so we finally can settle this once and for all." I said as I walked passed Cloud.

"Aww, come on baby. I really hate seeing that guy's face, worst now we all have to sit down and talk things out, TOGETHER?" He emphasized on the last word as he turned around to follow my every movement. I turned around to face him and I just smiled. I guess he didn't argue back since he figured out my smile was not the sweet kind but the scary type.

I was on the bed searching for my phone before I felt Cloud coming over me. He grabbed my face to face him. "Okay sweet cheeks, but first." He swooped down for a kiss and I soon got melted away by him.

* * *

We were on our way to school together again. It sucks to fight with your boyfriend who usually rides with you to school. Don't get me wrong but I am not making use of Cloud but like I mentioned previously, the trains sucks because they are super damn packed. It's better to feel the breeze instead of smelling other people's odour right?

Anyway when we arrived at school, we saw Yuffie and Zack waiting at their usual spot near the school entrance. Once I hopped off, they waved at us and I couldn't help but to ask Cloud.

"Cloud…"

"Yes baby?" He answered once he took off his helmet.

"Don't mind me asking but what's going on with them? They're always together. Previously I remembered Yuffie can't stand you guys." Cloud laughed as he locked our helmets and grabbed my hand.

"Well Tifa, why don't you ask Yuffie? People change you know."

"Er… yeah."

"Looks like you guys are back together!" Yuffie shouted as if she was celebrating.

"Yeah we are."Cloud answered.

I put one hand on my hip before I interrupted him. "Anyway I can't seem to wonder but aren't you two always together?"

Yuffie scratched the back of her neck and I swore she was blushing which Yuffie don't. "Well Tifa, things kind of… you know, follow the flow." Yuffie tried explaining to me with her hand gestures.

"Come on Tifa, don't make her embarrassed." Zack swing his arm around her shoulders and I couldn't help but to make an O. Well if my friend is happy, I am happy for her.

We were laughing together before someone approached us. We turned around and it was Reno, with bandages all over his arm and forehead. Straight away, Cloud pushed me behind him.

"Woah, woah. I come in peace."

"What do you want?"

"Seriously do you have to ask such an embarrassing question in front of the ladies?" He said as he used his available hand to scratch the back of his hand. I decided to break the conversation between the guys.

"So what's up Reno?"

He didn't say anything instead he held his available hand out for a shake. Cloud was looking at it mysteriously.

"Woah Cloud, guess Reno is really trying to make peace." Zack commented.

"I don't trust you." Cloud said before he folded his arms.

"Cloud, stop being a wuss and shake the guy's hand already!" Yuffie cut in this time.

Cloud looked at me like to ask for my approval and I nodded and smile. He face palm himself before letting out a big sigh. He grabbed Reno's hand for a shake and Zack and Yuffie cheered.

"Finally you guys! No more war okay?" Yuffie clasped her hands together as she gave them a wide smile.

I felt relieved that all of this finally came to an end. Hopefully, Reno and Cloud can actually be classmates for now without wanting to claw each other's eyes out.

"So Cloud, is it okay I can have a word with your girl for a while?" Reno asked as both of them let go of each other's hands.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him before he turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Cloud, I think he is harmless now." I walked over to Reno and grabbed his arm. "If you're so worried, you guys can stay here while we will go there and sit okay?" I pointed to one of the benches that were empty.

Cloud just nodded and I got to thank Yuffie and Zack for enlighten him a bit from the mood. Zack hang his arm around his shoulders while Yuffie stood in front of him as they conversed.

Once Reno and I finally took a seat, Reno cut to the chase.

"Sorry Tifa, for everything." Reno spoke as he looked up to the sky.

"Nah, it's fine." I waved a hand at him. "Just stop creating trouble and keep my work place a secret."

Reno nodded and he now turned to look at me. "Actually Tifa, I didn't make Aeris pregnant." Huh what? I actually totally forgot about it until he brought it up.

"I just wanted to scare you that's all. My bad huh?" Reno sticked a tongue out as he scratched his cheek.

"Okay… so where is she now?"

"Her family migrated so yeah, I'm all alone again." Wait, everything makes sense now.

"Wait Reno, so you came here because you wanted to reunite with your old friends because you had nobody else already?"

"Yup. But you know your boyfriend, he's such a pantyhose uh." I couldn't help but to giggle. Yes, it's wrong to laugh along with someone who is saying bad jokes about my boyfriend but he's telling the truth. Cloud overreacts too fast sometimes.

"So I guess this is the secret you want me to keep for ya in exchange for mine?"

He held out a hand for a shake with me this time and I immediately agreed to it. Well, I understand his feelings. He wants to get back together with the people he could call friends but it wasn't so easy for what he did so yeah, I will help him on this one since he's planning to keep my workplace a secret.

We decided to walk back to the group and Cloud put his arm around my shoulders once I was beside him. Talk about having a tall boyfriend, they will make use of you as their resting spot sometimes. I was glad that Yuffie and Zack were having conversations with Reno to make him feel welcome as we headed to the lockers together to grab our books.

"So baby, what did you guys talked about?"

"He said he will keep my workplace a secret in exchange."

"In exchange?"

I turned around to look at Cloud as I placed my index finger on my lips. "Secret." I said while giving him a wink.

"What? That's not fair baby. You're my girl." Cloud was now being whiny and I could help but to giggle. He was so cute and I couldn't help but to tiptoe to reach for a peck on his lips which got him to stop his yapping.

Though I'm having a hard life to keep up with school and work, I am glad that I have people that I can call them friends and also a very lovable and caring boyfriend that I can depend on. I am actually glad that Cloud initiated the blackmail from the start or not we wouldn't be where we are now and I wouldn't have fall in love with him at all.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! My story has finally come to an end. I hope the story is good for you guys. Before I go, I want to thank all my followers and people making this story as their favourite!**

**Senhorita Caroline**

**SilverIceDragon03**

**R2**

**Rumia**

**Sunflowerspot**

**Teici**

**IarIz**

**Dilavri**

**Namiroku**

**Monkeysforlife**

**The exorcist**

**Rose23527**

**Shutupndsmil3**

**Zoestar1**

**And those leaving me reviews under as Guest**

**I really appreciate all your support so much! It really kept me going and pursuing to write my story the best as I can and as fast as I could. Please let me know if you want more stories about Cloud and Tifa by giving me some suggestions^^ As usual, please leave me a review before you go. Bye!**


End file.
